Your Love
by Sulianna
Summary: SerenitySpike . . .(COMPLETE)For centuries I have loved you from afar, now as the world is ending I will show you what true love is. . .
1. The Beginning

A.N. Today is October 12, 2004 and I just finished uploading the last chapter of this story and now I am revising all the chapters to try and eliminate any misspelling and try to add more details to the story. So please review if you I like my story. . . .

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BUFFY or SAILORMOON!!! **I am just a poor fan who loves Spike.**

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning**

_' How pathetic! How could He fall in love with someone who gets easily manipulated by a simple love spell??!!!'_

_' Damn! That Girl!!! If only she isn't the slayer . . . I could . . .I could..."_

" Hey Rena! Snap out of it! "

" Huh?! "

" I said snap out of it, you have been staring at the principal's office for sometime now and if you don't get your head out of lala land, we will be late for our geometry class! "

"Calm down! You don't need to blow your head off! I was just thinking of a good theme for our English project and if I remember it correctly if we get an A on this we would be exempted from taking midterms . . . Ain't I right Jean?"

" You're right Rena! " Jean grinned

" But I'm also right in saying were late because that's the tardy bell ringing now! " Jean called out while running to geometry class.

Staring once more at the now opening door of the principal's office, I frowned before running after Jean.

**SSSSSBBBBBBBBBSSSSS **

Opening the door to my very own apartment, I am immediately greeted by my two cats, Luna and Artemis. Placing my things down on the coffee table, I pick them up and then made my way into the kitchen. Passing by a mirror, I stopped to look at myself. The reflection showed a girl with short black hair, brown eyes and tanned skinned. Frowning, I gave a wave then continued into the kitchen. After fixing the cats their food, I started making my way to my bedroom passing the same mirror. But now the reflection reveals a woman with blond shoulder length hair with silver highlights, blue eyes and very pale skin, I then smirk at my own reflection.

Entering my room, four colored floating orbs instantly surround me giving light to my very dark room. The orbs were pulsating frantically as it began leading me towards the center of my room. Sitting Indian style on the center of a star painted on the floor, I began to meditate. The orbs began to rhythmically pulsate faster and brighter, then with a bright flash of light, the orbs disappear and replacing them were four women who were all dressed in gypsy like clothes. Opening my eyes, I smiled at the four women... my family. Each of them have colored auras surrounding them. Rei, the witch was red; Ami, the vampire was blue; Mina, the gypsy princess was orange; and Mako, the slayer was green. I too had a colored aura and it was silver.

You might be wondering how these four entirely different people became my family . . . my sisters to be exact. It is easy and simple . . . their blood flows within me . . . before each one of them died they gave some of their blood to the gypsy elders which in turn created me, their perfect warrior.

For the past few days, my sisters and me have been meeting every night. Evil was steadily growing and my sisters have been updating me about it. Also my sisters have been telling me for centuries now to lay down my weapons. According to them I have already finished my duty for the elders centuries ago and that it is my time to rest and be with them. But I refuse to do so. But I told them that I would only rest once I have my beloved with me. My sisters say that I have been foolish, Never would he love me. As a man named William he had a love of his life, as an evil vampire named Spike he had Drucilla and now he has Buffy. But I refuse to heed them. He will someday come to love me and if it will take me another century of waiting so be it.

I have been in love with Spike since way back when he was still William. And ever since then I have always been watching him, hoping that he would come to love me as deeply as I have loved him . . .but centuries have passed but still it did not happen. I am not loosing hope, I will continue to love him and wait for him.

**SSSSSBBBBBSSSSSSSS**

_' What a slut!!!'_

These thoughts ran through my head as I watch Buffy and that Jock making out. I was hiding in the shadows in the same room they were in. How did I get here? Well I was running an errand for my science teacher when I happened to see Buffy getting the jock out of his math class. I was curious as to what the slayer was up to, so I decided to follow them.

_' These would be a good time to eliminate her and she should go with a bang!!!' _I thought smirking.

Forming a fireball in my palm, I was about to throw it when someone grabbed my arm, making my fireball puff out. Fuming, I immediately turn to face the intruder. There standing in front of me in his black aura was my demon best-friend. Growling, I glared at him.

" Why did you stop me Endymion!!! This is a one chance in a lifetime! " I hissed.

" This is not the proper way Serenity. He will hate you for the rest of his life if you do this! There are other ways . . . trust me! " He spoke softly

My anger quickly subsided, and I immediately hung my head . . . Endy is right . . . looking up now I see a black orb, It pulsates twice then disappears.

_' The right time will come Sere . . . just wait . . . You have been patient all this time, a little more would do no harm'_ Endy telepathically said.

I gave a nod and decided to watch and see what will happen, I'm sure she will somehow get into trouble. And I guess my instinct was correct! Why? Because Xander has just walked in on them and what an embarrassing situation this has turned out to be.

**SSSSSSBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSS**

All of them are weakling, not only was Dawn and Buffy affected but also Anya and Willow. And if it were not for Spike and Xander chaos would have occurred. Just look at them fighting each other for a boy . . . and they are acting like kids trying to out do another. I could not understand how the world's future rests in the hands of these weaklings! And at the rate everything is going, I am sure that whatever is coming would win.

Stepping out of the tree's shadow, I stare once more at the slayer's house and in a blink of an eye I disappear with a smirk. I have decided that tomorrow would be the day I start making my presence be known to my beloved. I know I will be able to get him this time, I have a chance . . . and I will surely grab it!


	2. How I Came To Be

A.N.

To those who reviewed my story especially to Evenstar of Arda and PadFootCc, a million thanks to you!!!!! =)

**CHAPTER 2: How I Came To Be**

Everyone has a past. . . and I should tell you about mine. And the best time to tell you is now, the day when I was created. . . one could call it my birthday.

**_SSSSSSBBBBBBBBBSSSSSS_**

I was raised up by the King and queen of the gypsy tribe in England, so that makes me a princess. But I am not really their own child, when I got older I learned that I was given to them by the elders but they loved and cared for me as if I was their very own. . . I grew up in the 1800's, when I turned seven, I had the biggest birthday party I could ever remember, all the gypsy elders from around the world came. Something was unusual they kept looking . . . staring at me! At the end of the party, they brought me into a room and I was made to sit at the center of a star painted on the floor. They told me to sit still, be quiet and to listen to a story they were about to tell me, so I did.

Seven years ago, on the very place I am now sitting, four friends gave their lives in order for a savior to be born. These four friends were gypsy women who came from the different tribes. Each one of them was special, they were the prides of their tribes . . . Reluire (french: shine/glisten) or Rei as her friends called her was a witch trained in both balck and white arts of magic and she also had the gift of sight. Amitie' (french: friendship) or Ami was the first ever vampire with a soul; when she was only a year old while she and her parents were out picking strawberries, they were attacked by a group of vampires and were killed. Ami was lucky because as a vampire was sucking her, the tribe found out of the attack and came to her rescue. They killed all the vamps except for the one that bit Ami, they first took some of his blood then staked him. They made baby Ami drink the blood which then turned her into a vampire, then the elders performed a ritual giving Ami her soul back then the elders themselves raised her as their own. Makellos (german: flawless/immaculate) or Mako was a slayer and lastly Mina (italian: mine{my own}) was a gypsy princess who was taught in the old ways of the gypsies and was known for her beauty and grace.

I wanted to ask the elders on what the story meant cause I did not understand and why did they told me. But before I could open my mouth to speak, they began chanting then suddenly four colored floating orbs appeared around me then it turned into four women. Each woman had a colored aura, the woman with the red colored aura spoke " I am Reluire "; then the blue " I am Amitie' "; then the green " I am Makellos and the orange " I am Mina. " Then suddenly colored beams came shooting our their hands towards me . . . it was very painful . . . I screamed as I closed my eyes . . . then I felt nothing . . . when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by a white silvery light. . . then i saw images flash before me . . as I watched it, I slowly began to understand. The images were the memories of the women . . now they were becoming mine . . I now understand the story . . . I now know what I am and what my purpose in life is and then I felt their power flowing within me. As I absorb their knowledge and powers, I began to glow silver in color until a single bright flash occured and I find myself standing in the middle of the star surrounded by the elders. I was now a young girl of seven with the knowlege, wisdom and powers of the women and elders.

From then on I started my physical and mental training with the elders as their warrior. From Rei I got from her the ability to do white and black magic and I also got some part of her gift of sight, I am able to dream of things that are yet to come. From Ami, it was the unending youth, I stopped aging when I got to the age of 23 and all the natural and unnatural abilities of a vampire. From Mako, I got strength, endurance, the ability to weild all kinds of weapons, a tactical mind and instinct and from Mina, the knowledge of the gypsy elders, their secrets and the grace and beauty of a princess.

I was created to kill our prime enemy, the Lord of the Vampires and all his demonic allies. I killed all of them when I was 25. And if the elders had given me permission back then, I would have eliminated all vampires and demons but the elders told me that there should be always be a balance between good and evil and if one were to disrupt this, tip the balance to one side, destruction would occur. So instead of killing anymore evil creatures, they made me get a vacation in London. Thats where I saw William . . . it was love at first sight. I was a love sick puppy, I followed him everywhere, but I kept hidden in the shadows . . . I never had the courage to face him. I have been following him for months, then one night I decided to take a dip in a nearby lake . . . it was the first and only night I was not with him and it was this night that Angelus changed him. I blamed myself, this would not have happend if I was with him. I wanted to kill Angelus then but I could not, who would teack my William survive? I could not, even though I had some vampire traits but I was not a vampire. I do have the fangs, they come out when I am angry but I do not thirst or need blood. So I let Angelus teach him but I kept watch, from then on I never left William. And because I never left William's side, one night Angelus killed a gypsy . . I was devastated, I blamed myself more for not fulfilling my duty to protect my people. Now I had to kill Angelus, I cannot find any reason as to not kill him. But the elders interveined, they told me they wanted to teach him a lesson . . let him suffer for as long as he walks upon this earth . . they give him a soul and a curse. I was glad that Angelus left William, I thought he would mellow down in his killing, but I was wrong . . it worsened. He now started calling himself Spike and with Drucilla they created havoc. I should have killed both of them but I could not kill Spike . . I love him too much and Drucilla, I could not stand to think that he would suffer much grief if she died. . . Deep inside me I have a feeling that I can change him, but when and how that would happen,I did not know. I started back then of thinking and formulating ways to get him but i was not able to come up with one good enough . . until now!

_**SSSSSSSSSBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSS**_

RINGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Opening my eyes, I looked at the alarm clock stretched out my right arm and then the clock stopped ringing. It was time for me to stop meditating and go to school. Standing up I once again perform the glamour spell on myself. Instead of Serenity gypsy princess and warrior there now standing was Rena Charles, sophomore student of Sunnydale High.


	3. And So It Begins

A.N.

To KIMENO-PEBOLS a special person who reviewed my story, a million thanks to you!!!!!

**CHAPTER 3: And So It Begins!**

Today was just like any other ordinary school day. I woke up, ate breakfast, put on the glamour spell, went to school and watch Buffy's every move. I have decided to study my enemy, learn her movements, study how her mind works that when when the time comes when I will face her I will have an advantage. This is a typical day for me.

How I wish Spike was still hiding in the basement of the school, then it was easier for me to see him. But I think It was also a good move that he left. Something very evil was always with him watching, It constantly made him talk weird. I dont know who or what it was but I will soon find out, I usually do.

I hear the bell ringing, I guess school is out. My sisters have some investigating to do so we wont be meeting tonight. Well, I guess this is a good time to go out, you might never know I might see Spike but one thing I am sure of . . . something is about to happen on this night of November 12, 2002.

**_SSSSSSBBBBBBBBBSSSSSS_**

It is 8:00 pm and I just stepped in to the Bronc (bar they usually go to???). A band is playing a slow song. Then I felt a familiar tingle. I usually feel this whenever Spike is aorund. So I began scanning the room and true enough he is here. He is sitting at the bar and he is in deep thought or maybe sulking. I decided to sit a few chairs from him, ordered a beer from the bartender and observe him. Aside from the occasional sip of his drink, he just stares blankly into space. I cant stand seeing him like this. Maybe now is the time to let him know my existence . . .

Finishing my drink, I stood up and passed by him, but I made sure I was close enough to him that he could hear me speak even if I whispered.

" William! " I whispered and telepathically called him.

I knew he heard me because he immediately sat up straight and began scanning the room.

_' William! Over here by the exit . .follow me out! Catch me if you can! '_ I teased him telepathically.

Spike stood up from his cahir, his face showed mixed emotions but more so one of anger. He then proceeded to go to the exit.

After I saw him stand, I immediately went out. I knew that within seconds he would be out, I had initailly thought of hiding in the shadows but my instinct told me that he would easily find me. So I decided to use an invinsibility spell, that way I could have the chance to go near him. Seeing him walk out and look around, I slowly apporached him.

" William! Its been so long! " I whispered into his ear.

" Who are you? " He called out. " I am not him and will never be again! " He shouted out angrily.

" Do you prefer I call you Spike then? " I asked him softly.

" Damn you! Who are you . . you bastard! Show me your face you coward! "

" There's no need to be swearing, you will know and see me when the right time comes . . . just remember this . . . I will always be waiting for you! " I softly spoke into his ear. To make it seem that I had left, I conjured up a cold wind to blow. And it worked because after a few more swearing, he started to walk away.

" I love you Spike! " I whispered to his retreating back. I know he would not hear me but I still felt good saying it, at least I was able to say it, eventhough it was his back that I told it to.

Walking home I decided to pass by the cementery, its weird but I feel relaxed in doing so, and guess who I saw??? Right! Who else but the ever reliable slayer Buffy who is now presently having an on and off battle with a former classmate turned vampire Holden Webster. Webster is a psychology graduate and is a very good conversationalist and I think he would easily talk buffy into reveiling her intimate secrets and problems to him. It would have been nice to stay and listen, I could get some more pointers but I decided not to. having seen her all day in school is enough to amke anyone sick and I dont want to spend my free time watching her make mistakes in my free time.

My pace was slow, I did not know how long it took me to reach my home but I knew it was later than usual. As I turned the doorknob and stepped inside, it hit me like a speeding train, my first ever vision while I was awake. I saw an image of Willow in the library talking to a dead girl. Willow looked upset, I could not hear what they were saying but the dead girl she was talking was very evil. I could feel it, she was evil down to the core. Then suddenly I see Buffy and Webster fighting in a crypt. Now I can hear the words, Buffy was asking Webster who turned him and he answered Spike! Then I now see Dawn fighting some kind of dark creature, she was lucky to have killed it. After doing so her dead mother appeared once again I could not hear what they were saying . . . the images started to fade then I heard Dawn's mother say . .. " From beneath you it devours! " then the images disappear. I am surrounded by something black . . it was evil and it was choking me . .. I screamed and I fell down on the floor and I closed my eyes . .. I feel the evil was eating me . . . eating my insides . . I screamed again!. . . opening my eyes I see my sisters around me, there faces were full of worry. As quickly as the pain came, it too disappeared. As I stood up I see myself glowing silver and the only thinig I was able to tell my sisters of what had happen was . . .

" It is here and so it begins!!!!!!! "

Then I fell into a dead faint.


	4. I know And I'm Ready

A.N.

Im so sorry for the delay in updating. Been busy with my work, just finished all my paperworks . .and now I have time for my story . .yehey!!!!! To those of you who reviewed . ... .my heartful thanks. =)

**CHAPTER 4: I know and I am Ready!**

_Everything is very dark, that eveil feeling is here again . . .I cannot see anything . ..wait! . . .is that spike??? . ..NO!!! . .he cannot turn back to his evil self! . .who's that with him??? . . . .No!!!! . . . .It cant Be!!!!! Not Buffy!!!! . .Spike get away from her!!! No .. .!!!!_

I shoot up from bed screaming. . .. My two cats had seemed to know of my distress that they immediately came to comfort me. Thank the gods that it was only a dream. Or was it??? Maybe it was one of my visions??? I began to recall what I had dreamt or should I say saw. It was then that I decided to check on Spike, just to be sure that I was only dreaming. But the moment I stood up, Rei appeared. This is not good, this can only mean one thing, It was not a dream!

" Do not interfere on the events that is about to occur. Let things be as it is. " Rei said.

I know that all of them disapprove my love for Spike, but they cannot stop me! So I walked passed Rei, making my way to my closet.

" Listen to ME!!! YOU CANNOT IN ANYWAY INTERFERE. If you do everything will be in chaos and the end of the world will be immediately upon US! Think about the millions of innocent lives and not just your self or that . .that .. . love of yours! And if you dont follow, WE all will be forced to lock you in. . we can do that and you know it! " Rei seethed as she forcely gripped my wrist.

I stopped my actions and thought, Rei has never been wrong. And if what she says is true, what if I could be the cause of the early end of the world? . .. . I was born to prevent it such diasaters not make it. I love Spike very much but I just cannot let my love for him kill the people I was created to protect. But this does not mean I cant worry about him and his safety.

"Ok, I will not interfere, but at least give me a chance to watch over him? " I asked.

" Yes! You could do that, but one of us will always be with you. It is not that we dont trust you to keep your word, but sometimes when things go the wrong way, we sometimes forget what we are suppose and not suppose to do. We just forget to stop and think things through."

And with that final word, Rei disappeared.

That was last night and so tonight, here I am in the promenade with Ami and Mina trailing Spike. And it seems that I am not the only one. I see that she is here too. And I can clearly see that she does not know a thing about trailing someone. Typical! I bet she would loose him in no time . . and what do you knoe . .I was right! I should be happy right? But no!. . Because I wish I am not an expert tracker, I wish I lost sight of Spike too then I would not have seen it. See Spike take another victim, just like before adn it pains me greatly just to watch and do nothing. . . . I just kept watch . .. watch when he buried the body, watch him go back to Xanders apartment, watch Buffy make plans . . and I still kept watch as Anya try to seduce Him so that she could get away with going over his belongings. That very moment, I wanted to kill that bitch! But Mako and Endy held me back. I felt helpless and I did not like it especially when the Evil one appeared to Spike. . . Now I know what the evil i have been feeling . . . "The First" has finally arrived . .. But I still kept watching even when It tried controlling Spike. I wanted to help him then but I know it was not the right time to do it . ..I wanted to ease his pain , I wanted to comfort him, but I cannot . ..I also wanted to kill It for making him suffer but I cannot . ..I could feel it, it was not the right time. It felt heart wrenching to see him, so I teleported home. When I got there, everyone was waiting. They all had smiles . . I was confused. It was Rei who spoke for all of them. She told me that everything will be OK, Spike in now with Buffy, She and her friends will protecthim. I gave out a snot, I dont think they could protect a mouse if their lives depended on it. But Rei did not mind my snot, she gave a smile. Now I know something is up.

" The council has finally decided, They have deciced to allow you to take part in saving the world. All you have to do is re-train for a day or two, then you can start small and make your way up the evil ladder. That is if you want to accept the challenge?" Rei asked.

I made my evil smirk and spoke up! " You are asking me if I would accept? You must be kidding! Why would I turn down the opportunity to kick ass . . . and save my love at one time!? All that I can say is . . .. Buffy Summers and The First ...watch out coz' im back in business!!! "

And with a blinding light, everyone in the room was gone . . . I will be gone for a day or two . . I prayed that Spike could hold on for that long . .And when I come back, nothing and no one can stop me . . .Just watch and see me do it!!!!!


	5. What I Can Give

A.N.

I would like to thank the following people . . ..SailorUniverse A.K.A. Sel, koldy, ShadoweGoddess, oracale, kimeno-pebols, Evenstar of Arda, and PadFootCc . . . your reviews served as an inspiration for me to write. Thank you!. =)

**CHAPTER 5:What I Can Give**

" Well . . Well . . .Well . . I have just been gone a day and look what we have here. Not only has the watcher arrived, he also brought along more amatuers!"

I just could not stop myself from thinking these comments as I transported myself to the Summers' house. I had arrived a few moments ago from my training and I decided to look in on Spike. And this was what I came to witness.

Rupert Giles along with potential slayers, more like potential victims to me . . And more is yet to come, came to Sunnydale to aid the slayer . .yeah right! I wanted to leave the group and search the house for Spike when I heard Giles mention that the council had all been murdered. This was important news, I had to stick around and listen for more.

" The First " is the source of all evil . .which is typical, thats nothing new to me. After ones minions failing so many time in causing an apocalypse, I guess the big boss would like to do it himself personally, what do you think? But there are some new stuff I did learn, I learned that IT is a non corporeal being which means no one could touch it and neither could it touch anybody. Which means I cannot kick its ass, too bad I had dreamt of beating IT into a pulp, well I guess I have to use my other skills then. IT I learned is also a shape shifter but it can only take forms of persons who already are dead. And at the top of my acquired info list, the council had no known record on how to kill IT . . . If they had only knew of my existence then they would have known a way to kill it . .tough luck for them ..advantage for me!

I listened to everyone as they start giving their two cents on the matter . . .I say it was more like complaining . . .Wait a minute! Why is that geek, evil genius wannabe doing here? Tied up in a chair no less with a vampire bire mark? Lots of things could happen in a day, dont you think? Anyways back to listening in on the scooby gang. But what I heard next made want to reveal myself and kill the Bitch infront of them! Can't really recall who said it but all I know is what I heard.

_" Spike could help us if we could find him or if he has not gone bad or if he is . . . "_

I was seeing red at that time, my aura and anger was rising rapidly and the next thing I knew I was in outer space, emitting a very bright energy blast, which scientists declared at that time as the biggest solar flare event in the history. When the blast died down, I found my sisters surrounding me. I was angry with them too. How can they let this thing happen? I somehow knew that . . .that weakling could never protect him but deep inside I had hope that she would prove me wrong but she did not and I was once again correct. But my sisters! I trusted them to protect him for me!

" I know you are angry with us!" Rei spoke for the group.

" We would have helped him but inorder to do that, we would have revealed ourselves to both the enemies and them." Mina then spoke up.

" Then we would have lost whatever advantage we had over them! " Mako said.

" It would have been illogical to do such a move and as long as The First does not know of our existence, then we have a greater chance of defeating IT than you know who because The First would only see her as the only threat." Ami, the last one to speak, explained.

My anger began to subside as I began to calculate all my advantages. And it all adds up to me becoming the winner in the end.

" Where is he? " I instantly asked. " Dont pretend that you dont know where coz I know all of you know! "

" He is being held captive by The First . .He is in a cave below the tree lot. " Mina Replied.

"Be Careful .. The First is very powerful, just a small hint of your presence and all will be lost." Rei spoke.

" I will, keep an eye for me on the slayer . . . something is about to happen and I want to be there when it does. " The I disappeared from outer space, leaving only a glint of silver.

**SSSSBBBBSSSSSS**

I had to really restrain myself this time . . . the sight of Spike being drowned almost brought me to the edge once more. I wanted to face The First then and there bu the timing was not right. I could see Spike fighting . . never loosing hope . . . So I decided to do the next best thing. I reached into his mind . . . gave him encouragement, motivated him, gave him hope. And aside from that I gave him bits of strength to help him endure the torture. I wanted to give him more but that would give me away. I will just wait for the right time to free him . . . . now I wait. As I was starting to settle in for the long wait, I received a telepathic message from Mako. The Slayer had fallen into the cave and was now facing the primitive version of a vampire. Without second thought I transported myself to the scene.

The fight was only a little skirmish, not much action . . the slayer was just lucky that the sun had come up. She just got a few bruises here and there, I am pretty sure that Giles would be filling the slayer with info once they get home. Speaking of home, I have to return to mine too. I still have classes to attend. And as for Spike, Mako and Ami are watching over hime for me for the mean time.

**SSSSBBBBSSSSSS**

Nothing much happened in school. Buffy disappointed another student by going of to lala land while the student was talking about his problems. And the principal was becoming a little bolder with revealing some of his true personality, the slayer could be in for a surprise once he reveals who he really is . .. I already know him and his secret but it is not for me to tell .. all will be revealed in time.

Many events happened as the sun had set. A potential ran away and was killed. Buffy fought the "ubervamp" as she called it and lost big time. And Spike was once again tortured, The First was trying to convince him to go to ITs side. As for me, I watched all the events as it unfolded. I studied how the ubervamp fought as well as I studied how the slayer fought a powerful foe.

I was by Spike's side as he was tortured. I was giving him some of my strength and even though my heart was crushed when he implied that the slayer would always be there for him . .. but U still keot my place by his side. I love him too much to leave him like that. I am not Cecily Adams, who never saw him nor Druscilla, who used him and I am especially not her, who finds him dispicable. I will stay with him even though it pains me greatly to hear him talk about her. I will stay with him, I will promise never leave him even if I will give up my life just to keep that promise!


	6. Heartache

A.N.

For those special people who gave me reviews, Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart! =)

**CHAPTER 6:Heartache**

I have not gone to sleep since I arrived. I was with Spike all night for the 2nd straight day. And even though in my current sleepless state, I still know that evil was currently residing in the slayers house. How can she be so naïve? Can't she feel the evil presence? New potentials are in the house and the slayer is out to get another one. I just cannot get it, its so obvious .. .Eve is The First in disguise once again. But none of the scooby gang noticed. With their current situation, I can really say that they are no match against The First. I wonder how long will they last?

I just got the info I need, I am glad I have sisters to help me gather it. The only way to kill the ubervamp is through head decapitation. And I should do it now while The First is away playing with the slayer. With my two samurai blades secured to my back, I transported myself to the cave. Appearing in my solid form, I did not care if I will be seen, The ubervamp will die anyway and it would not be able to talk about me and as for Spike, he is too beat up that maybe he will think that I am a figment of his imagination.

" Hey Ugly! You think you're the best? . . . Well you haven't met me! "

The ubervamp, which was hiding in the corner, came out and snarled angrily. It then came running towards me. I just stood straight and tall as I see it taking a punch at my face. I docked, gave a punch at Its guts which then made Its body curl. I then gave It a roundhouse kick to Its face, which sent the ubervamp flying to the wall. Because of the strong impact, the cave gave a little shake, giving a sleeping Spike a jolt. This made him look up.

" Shocked? Scared? You should be! I am the first and one of a kind! You will never meet another person like me! Don't you feel special and honored? " I asked the ubervamp as It struggles to get up from the rubble.

I felt someone watching me from the side, so I made a sideways glance. That's when I saw him staring at me.

" Hey there sweetheart! Nice of you to wake up! Will get you out in a minute, just after I take care of this creep over here. " Then I gave him my sweetest smile and a flying kiss.

Because I was too preoccupied with Spike, I did not notice that the ubervamp had already stood up from the crash. It was too late when I noticed It. It had already landed a punch to my face, which sent me now flying to the wall.

Standing from the rubble, I quickly wiped away the blood from my broken lip. I was furious!

_" That's it no more mister nice guy! " I thought._

I decide to do the attacking now. Getting a well-hidden dagger from my back (I bet you did not know I had one did you?) I threw it right at the ubervamps chest where the heart is supposed to be located. I knew that it would not kill It, but it should be enough to get It distracted. With the ubervamp now preoccupied in removing the dagger, I had enough time to approach It and give It a hard sidekick. But the ubervamp had quick reflexes. It grabbed my ankle but I had faster reflexes. I made a jump then twisted my body. Using my free foot, I gave Its head a strong sidekick, which in turn made It release the other foot. The ubervamp was seething mad and I was ready. Taking out my two swords, I then took a defensive stance. The ubervamp came rushing towards me and because he was too angry, I knew that It would not be thinking clearly. I again docked and slashed Its legs making the ubervamp crumble down. I then quickly slashed off both Its arms and for the final act, I slashed off Its head. No sooner after I have done the decapitation, the ubervamp turned into dust.

Looking up to Spike, I see him once again stare at me. His eyes showed many emotions shock, wonderment, and admiration just to name a few.

Sheathing back my blades, I silently made my way to Spike. I wanted to tell him lots of things, I wanted to make a witty remark but suddenly I could not. Just a few moments ago I was able to do that but now it feels that my tongue is tied in knots. Because I cannot get any words out of my mouth, I settled to do the next best thing. I caressed his cheeks.

" I have been wanting to do this for the longest time ever. " These were the first words I was finally able to say. It was more like a whisper but I'm sure he heard it, with his vampiric sense of hearing and all.

" I am here to help you, now I'm going to give you some strength ok? Just relax, I won't hurt you I promise. "

Seeing him nod, I begin to concentrate. Sending him a big boost of energy, I begin to instantly see him improve in appearance.

" Are you a dream luv? " He hoarsely asked.

" No! Just think of me as your guardian angel. " I replied.

I started to work on his rope when Mina appeared. But she made sure that I was the only one to see her. She then told me that the slayer had finally discovered that The First was in her house taking the form of the Eve. I had to act quickly. The First could return anytime now. But not to worry I already had an idea. I quickly chanted a spell and there standing in front of me was a perfect replica of the ubervamp. I made sure It looked, smelled, acted the same as the original. I had to make sure it was very real that it could fool The First and I know I did it well.

Turning back my attention to Spike, I felt guilty. But there was nothing else I could do.

" I have to leave . . . . The First is coming back! I will be back to get you . . . I promise! "

I then gave him a chaste kiss on his lips then I made myself invisible. It was just in time cause the minute I disappeared from Spikes sight, The First appeared.

**SSSSBBBBSSSSSS**

That night, I saw the slayer fight my created ubervamp and made a big fuss in killing it. If she only knew that It was not the real thing. But because The First never left the cave after ITs little stint with the slayer, I never had the chance to set my Spike free.

Now here I am watching the slayer walk into the cave, she was being the hero as she is. She is here to free Spike. Tears start streaming down my face as I see Spike look lovingly at her. And when I saw him put his arms on her shoulder as he leaned on her for support, I felt like I was dying. How I wish that it was me who was helping him out, I wish it was going to be me who will nurse him back to help. But it was not meant to be . . .it will not be . . . it cannot be . . .. As they both disappear from my line of sight, I finally brake down and cried my heart out. I was so close, but now I am farther that I used to be. Now he is in the arms of the slayer and it breaks my heart just thinking about it. Why has fate been so cruel to me? Why???????????????


	7. Picking Up The Pieces

AN:  
  
For those of you who are a little bit confused with the events, each chapter is based on each episode of BTVS final season. For example this chapter will tackle the events on the episode wherein Dawn thought that she is a potential (Episode 12: Potential).  
  
If you have any questions or clarifications just feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer all of them.  
  
Once more I thank the special people who reviewed my story. Your reviews encouraged me to continue writing.  
  
**CHAPTER 7: Picking Up The Pieces**  
  
A few days have passed since Spike was freed. But the events are still fresh in my mind, it seems like it had happened yesterday. And each time I would remember, I feel my heartbreak further into pieces. Waking up each day was a big obstacle. And the days events would pass in a haze. After waking up I would eat breakfast, go to school, go home, eat dinner and then cry myself to sleep. I know I sound pathetic but I just could not help myself. I am beginning to understand why Spike was always brooding about the slayer, not its my turn to brood over him. I am pretty sure anyone who have had experienced the pain of seeing ones loved one love another, would act the same. Maybe there are some who don't . . . . Lucky them . .. I envy them!  
  
As I curl myself in bed trying to shut out the memories, I felt a light tap on my shoulders. Turning to face the disturber, I see Endy sitting at the edge of my bed.  
  
" Hey there Sere! I just wanted to ask you if you are up to going on a patrol with me? We are going to your favorite place! Sunnydale Cemetery! " Endy asked cheerfully.  
  
" Go away, I want to sleep! " I snarled as I turned my back to him and tightly wrap the blanket around me.  
  
" Come on now! Just a few minutes. Patrolling the cemetery is never fun without you. " He pleaded. Even though my back was to him, I knew that he was giving me his puppy dog eyes.  
  
" And besides it will make you feel better! " He added enthusiastically.  
  
I just could not help my self from imagining him with his sad look and puppy dog eyes. Then I start to giggle.  
  
" Ok! Lets go on that patrol! "  
  
**SSSSBBBBBSSSBBBBSSSS  
**  
We have been patrolling for an hour now. Already dusted a couple of rogue vampires. Endy was right, I did feel better and patrolling with Endy is never dull.  
  
15 minutes have passed since the last vamp. When seeing that there were no more vamps lurking around, me and Endy started our way home. Passing by the crypts, I heard talking and some fighting. Concentrating on my hearing, I could hear someone's heart rapidly beating . . . .someone was very scared. Looking at Endy, I knew that he too knows what has caught my attention. Looking at him, we then had a silent agreement of checking it out.  
  
Nearing the crypt where the sounds came, I then saw Spike with a potential in his grasp. He was teaching them. Then steeping up to show the proper way to stake a vamp was Her! That's when I noticed the slayer was also there, how could I miss it? After a few moves, the slayer had Spike pinned down. I could not believe my eyes . . . .they had held hands tenderly . . . and the exchange of looks . . . .The potentials had started teasing . . . I could not stand it, I have to leave! I was about to run off when Endy grabbed my arm. He gave me a small nod and a smile and with that we both disappeared.  
  
**SSSBBBBSSSSSBBBBSSSSS  
**  
The site overlooking Sunnydale was spectacular tonight but I did not pay attention to it. I was crying my heart out on Endy's shoulder. And that's how my sisters found me.  
  
" Serenity, you have to get it together! . . .The world needs you! We know that you are hurting more now than before, but you gotta see this! " Mina angrily spoke.  
  
" I will be surely punished for doing this, but you should see what would happen if you never get over what you are in now! " Rei added.  
  
Mina had never spoke to me in that tone of voice and Rei would never risk making the powers that be and our ancestors angry. This must be something very important! So I wipe away my tears, then I turned to face them.  
  
Rei had started chanting, appearing before all of us was this mirror like orb. Then after her chant. The orb started to show pictures just like a movie, very cool! I never thought Rei could do such a thing.  
  
The movie like picture showed on how Dawn was supposedly chosen as the new potential and how she had trouble accepting it. Then the movie showed how Dawn was with Amanda in the school fending off a vampire and at least ten Bringers. But it was all to much for Dawn and Amanda who was the real potential. They were killed. Then the movie showed Spike getting sick but none took notice. They were all to depressed of Dawn's death. And because of it Spike dies. Then the orb bursts.  
  
I could not believe my eyes . . .  
  
" You still can change the events! All of what has happened could be altered, no one would die. And its all up to you! " Rei spoke.  
  
I was speechless as I try and absorb every detail. If I continue on the path I am in, I am not only breaking the oath I made . . I also kill the one I love. I should get it together, I am the best warrior there is, I should not let this little love problem get to me. The slayer had caused Spike many pains and problems before and she will surely cause more. And what I should do is be there for him when she makes her errors. And for the world .. the slayer was its best bet . .. but that was before. Now it has me! And I should live up to it. I then know what I had to do. I give them all a knowing smile and we all disappear from the lookout point.  
  
**SSSSBBBBSSSSBBBBSSSS  
**  
I was waiting at the school grounds when Dawn and Amanda arrived. I did not help them with the vamp, they should have that experience. And as for the Bringers, I made sure only three of them got in. I slayed the rest of them after which I made sure that Dawn would not die. I made sure that she was ok until the slayer arrived. With the events now changed, I have a feeling that Spike would not die . . . I just would have to keep an eye on him.  
  
It still hurts to see him with her but I do not cry anymore. I know that someday he will come to know me and love me. I had already started before, and I stopped, I should continue on what I did. I will find ways of making my presence known to him. And tomorrow would be a good day to start all over again. But for now, I will just give him a flying kiss as turn to walk home. 


	8. Out Of My Hands

CHAPTER 8: Out Of My Hands

I have been feeling better each day. Everything has been going on smoothly. No major troubles have occurred. Today, I was going to visit the slayer's house. It will be a little chaotic at first them it will be peace and quiet the rest of the day. Giles and the potentials will be leaving for the desert today for a retreat. They will practice meditation and stuff. And with them out, the house would be a little bit quieter and calmer. The scooby gang would still be there so there's no doubt some sort of argument will happen.

I arrived just in time to see the potentials leave, but Kennedy was not with them. As I entered the house unseen, I overheard that Kennedy was sick. There is something-fishy going on here, usually I know and feel when someone is sick. And all I could feel is that Spike is coming down with something but not Kennedy. I guess today is the day when she makes her move on Willow. I kindda knew that she liked Willow. With a shrug of my shoulders and a shake of my head, I just could not think that Kennedy could do a very tricky move . . . . a tricky move indeed!

I then quickly made my way down to the basement. That's Spike's new bedroom. When I reached the bottom, I could see him sitting peacefully on his bed, his hands in chains. He has been thinking about doing this for a few days now. I guess he had finally made a decision. He was afraid that he might get possessed again by the First and hurt the potentials. I could not help but admire him more for doing this act.

Like Spike I too have been in deep contemplation for these past few days. I have been debating whether of not I should reveal myself again to him. And today I finally made a decision. I will reveal myself, I solid form no less, I don't want him to mistake me as the First. . . I guess today is the day when all decisions are acted upon, don't you think??? As I was about to show myself, I heard the basement door open, then I heard someone coming down. And who better to ruin my plans??? The slayer of course! Ohhh!!!!!!! How I loathe her!

As I listen to them do small talk, I feel some pain on my head . .. . But its not mine. Then I see Spike grab his head. I too take hold of my head . . . . The pain is excruciating . . This is what Spike is feeling at the very moment .. . I could feel his pain. . . . The chip! . ..Its that fucking chip!!! The slayer is starting to panic. I have to help him, so I concentrated on my healing powers to help ease his pain. And thank the powers that be, it worked! I could see him start to relax. After the attack, Spike told the slayer that it was the chip that was causing it. I wanted to do something, but the chip has to be removed medically. There was nothing I could do, but I did not leave. I looked on as the slayer tried to contact her ex-boyfriend Riley, whose special op people gave Spike the chip. I know that Spike's life now rests on the slayer's hand but it did not help me make some contributions on trying to save his, I helped ease his pain.

Problems began to arise after that. Willow had somehow turned into Warren. They did not know how but I knew. Someone placed a hex on her . . . that someone was Amy to be more specific. If you forgot who Amy was, let me refresh your memory. She is also a witch like Willow who had turned evil and who Willow turned back into good. With Willow gone to look for solutions to her problem and as for Kennedy, she decided to help willow with her problem. After Willow and Kennedy left the house, the rest of the scooby gang encounters another problem. A watcher had called saying that the last time he saw Giles was when a Bringer was about to cut off his head without Giles knowing it. The scooby gang then thinks back and asks each other if they have seen Giles touch anything or anybody. And the consensus . . .no one saw him do it! So now the scooby gang thinks that Giles is the First in disguise, they then quickly took off to the desert to try and save the potentials.

What about Spike and his problem??? Spike and the slayer had thought of an idea . .. So here I am now with them searching the old lab for any info about the chip. After a small fight with a demon, which is lucky to be alive after being left behind to die, the special op guys arrived. They then informed the slayer that they were here to help Spike . . . they are now currently doing tests on him.

As for Willow, she finally overcame the hex on her. And for Giles, the scooby gang found out that he was alive and that he is not the First. Everything is going well right?? Well not everything. They had just finished doing tests on Spike and they found out that there are only two ways to save Spike . .. Either they remove the chip or repair it and risk another occurrence like this one. If it were up to me, I would have it removed . . . but it is not my decision to make . . . the decision lies on the hands of the slayer and there is nothing I could do no change it. All I could do is look on as she makes her decision.


	9. The Dream Date

A.N. Sorry for those who did not like the heartache stuff, I wrote the last chapter like that because if I were to place myself in her shoes, I would feel the same. Would you not feel like that if you were in here shoes? You are just a bystander looking at the events, wanting very much to help but could do nothing. But be assured that the next chapter would not contain heartaches.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story.

CHAPTER 9: The Dream Date

After that problematic day, everything went back to normal . . . if you can call it normal!

The slayer is going out on a date tonight with Principal Wood and Xander too, imagine that! Things are a little heated in the slayer's house at this moment because of it. Spike seems not be taking it well, and this is the best time for me!

With the slayer out of the house and everyone deeply sleeping . . .courtesy of a simple sleeping spell, by none other than me, of course! I make my way to the basement. Spike looked like an angel while he sleeps . . . pardon the pon! With a smile on my lips I gently sprinkle some of my homemade dream dust. After which Spike and I were enveloped in a silver glow.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSSS**

I just could not help but smile as I look around. I sure do great magic! Making the exact replica of Sunnydale in dreamland is easy as pie. The reason I went to great lengths doing this, I think I should start slowly with my pursuit of Spike. If I had shown up directly, I am pretty sure a fight might happen instead of a date. . . Well, I should not keep my unknowing date waiting.

The Bronze is packed with people today and I see Spike drinking away at the bar. Now to make my move! I quickly make my way to him. With only a few steps away from him, someone bumped into me! . . I was then set crashing down into him!

"Hey! " Was all that I could say as I started falling down.

I hit spike with so much force that we were both sent to the floor crashing.

"I am so sorry! Someone bumped me . . . I lost my balance. . . I am very, very, very sorry! " I profusely apologized.

"Nothing to worry love. No harm done. " Spike replied as he stood up.

"Here let me help you up! " He offered as he held out his hand to me.

"Thanks! " I replied as I placed my hand on his. Looking up, I was captivated by his gorgeous eyes.

If we were in the movies, this would be the scene when the hero and his leading lady would fall in love. And that is what had happened just now. Both of us were mesmerized with each other. We both could not take our eyes off. (It was a clever move to fall into him right???) (And who would not fall in love with me at first sight? With my beautiful long slivery white hair, my enchanting blue eyes, and my very sexy body . .. No one could resist my charm!)

Standing up, with Spike's help of course, I quickly give my dress a brush. A tactic usually done to prevent the person you are with from seeing your blush. And yes! I am wearing a dress; a black silk one at that and it clung to my body perfectly to show my perfect curves. Looking up after I have done my dusting, I held out my hand and with a smile I introduced myself.

"I am Serenity . . . .and thanks again "

"As I told you before love, nothing to worry about and the name's Spike. "

"I know crashing into you was nothing big but at least let me buy you a drink, to replace the one I spilled . .. and to make it up to you, if its ok with you? "

"Ok, I think that's fair enough. It's a deal then! "

With that cleverly planned meeting, my unforgettable experience started. We talked which seemed like forever. We danced . . . we really had a great time. But all good things must come to an end. Xander was in trouble, again! I knew that they would need his help. So I said my good-byes and I gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thanks for the wonderful time Spike, Hope we could do this again. "

"We will love, just say when and where. "

"Ok, will be seeing you then. " I called put as I began walking out into the fog that had suddenly appeared.

Back in the real world, Anya was no shaking Spike hard to wake him. I just looked on from the corner of the basement.

"Wake up you brute! " She exasperatedly yelled.

"What the! " Spike had uttered when he woke up.

I could not help but smile at his confused look.

"Come on, Xander's in danger " Anya spoke as she hurriedly ran to the stairs.

"It was just a dream! " Spike exclaimed as he brushed his hair with his hand, stood up and walked towards the stairs.

For Spike it was a dream but for me it was a reality. But this is just for now!

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

Lots of things happened that night, we learn that Principal Wood is the son of a Slayer who was killed and was replaced by Buffy. Wood came to Sunnydale to help with the fight. We also discover that Xander's date was a vampire that had planned in using him to create another ubervamp. But none of these could compare to the wonderful night I had. Tonight I ruled! Score 1 for me! And keep this in mind, I am just starting and by the time I am finished, Spike would completely forget about the slayer.


	10. Big Mistake

**CHAPTER 10: Big Mistake!**

Sunnydale has become more restless, fights erupt everywhere at anytime. Even in my school, a day would not go by without someone slugging out another. My sisters had informed me that the First is planning something big and It has already started implementing it.

Anya has been threatened of death so Spike had volunteered to be her bodyguard. I am OK with the situation, I don't mind at all. I have other more important problems to face. I have been busy myself every night. I have been slaying vampires, monsters and demons that had suddenly increased their volume and had decided to create havoc. Panic would ensue if the people knew about this and for the slayer and her potentials, I do not think that they are ready to face the fact that It has already started.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

It is another typical day in school. Another slug fest had occurred during lunch break, and because I am a very curious person, I decided to do some eavesdropping on the slayer and Principal Wood. They had called the fighting boys up for a meeting. I am not interested with their talk to the boys, what I am interested in is the talk between the two after they have met the boys. I am pretty sure they will talk about something important. And what do you know, I am right again. Right after the two boys left, Wood begin talking about the problems that had suddenly occurred. And that's when I saw it, the so-called legacy bag of all slayers. It is a bag handed down from one slayer to another. It seems that the good Principal Robert Wood had been keeping it all along. . . . . I think it was wise of him to give it to the slayer, but the big question is . . . . . Does the slayer know how to use its contents or know its importance?????

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

As the sun began to set, problems begin to arise in the slayer's house. Wood has just left after he was given the grand tour of the so-called command central. But before he left, he was able to witness the weirdness of the place, Spike and Anya arguing, Spike giving him some attitude and many more. A few hours after that Chloe, a potential, hanged herself. And who else was there to gloat? The First of course! It even took Chloe's form. It bragged about how she convinced the potential to take her own life and threatened that the rest would follow. That was a bog slap to the slayer, so after she buried Chloe's body, she gave everyone a sermon. She even berated Spike. After her speech, she decided that it was time to see the contents of the bag.

Aside from some weapons, the bag contained an old book and a locked box. The moment I saw the box, I immediately knew what it was. It is a shadow caster, and it will show the story of the origin of the slayer. Not long after opening the bag, they discover the box's function. Then they tried to use it. The box was created to open a portal to the time when the first slayer was created, Buffy decided to go in. But if one goes on another one must go out, so a demon came out. Then this demon whipped everyone's butt, I mean literally everyone . . . Willow, Anya, Kennedy, Wood, Xander, Dawn and even Spike . .. .Somehow my love has gone weak.

Recovering from the defeat, Willow starts to work on a spell in making another portal to get Buffy and Spike decided to go back to his bad boy fighting self. And the first step was to get his signature black duster, which I think he looks hot wearing it, form the school basement. With his duster and renewed vigor to fight, Spike was able to kill the demon all by himself.

Meanwhile Buffy is being hard headed, She does bot want the power that was to be given to her. The same power that the first slayer was given. She fought hard against it. After fighting the shamans, breaking their staff and confronting the chief . .. . The chief decided to show her the truth . . . .the truth that her measly powers is not enough to defeat an army of ubervamps. Just as the chief finished showing her the army that that the First had already gathered, Buffy returned to Sunnydale in a flash of light.

" She is a dumb fool not accepting the power! " I spoke as I appeared to the shamans.

" It will be her downfall and possibly the end of the world. " The chief replied.

" Now you know how hard it is . . just watching . .. . looking on as a mere spectator . . . watching her make mistakes . . . I am a warrior . . .I was created to fight, to defend . . .not to watch! " I exclaimed.

" Are you willing to give up your life? "

" Yes! For the sake of the world! " I replied with determination.

" Are you willing to give up the life of the vampire? Can you sacrifice his life if it means saving the world? Can you turn your back on love for the future of the people? "

I was speechless . . . I never expected that it would come to this . . . . It is a hard choice to make . . . but I remembered that I was created for one purpose and that was to save the world.

" Yes! "

" So be it! " The shaman spoke as he nod his head and start chanting.

I was then enveloped with the black mist.


	11. A Movie?

CHAPTER 11: A Movie? 

Ever since that first dream-date with Spike, I constantly wish and hope that it would happen again. But I was a little bit skeptical. I knew that Spike had already figured out that our meeting was just a dream. How would he react if it would happen again? Would he talk to me? I guess the only thing to do now is . . . to try it out! . . .

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

_Standing outside the Bronze, I wait patiently for Spike to be incorporated into my dream world. Not long after, I see him walking cautiously. He knows that this is not the real Sunnydale . .this is a dream which seems to be the exact replica. . . . Now to show begins._

_I began running towards him in a panic kind of way, I made sure that I would slam right into him._

"_Ahh! " I screamed as we both topple down._

"_What the bloody hell! " Spike exclaimed._

"_Spike?!? " I asked as I gave a good look at the person I toppled over._

"_The one and only Love! "_

"_Oh Spike! I am so happy its you! " I exclaimed as I give him a bear hug. (A good move, don't you think?) Then I started to sob._

"_What's seems to be the problem Love? " He asked, as both of us started to stand up._

"_I don't know! One minute I remember going to bed and the next thing I know I find myself here . . . I got scared . . . Everything looks real but somehow I know deep down that it isn't. . . I ran and ran until I ran into you . . . " I said with my voice quivering._

"_Same thing happened to me Love but don't worry as long as good o'l Spike is here, there is someone here to protect you. " _

"_Thank you! " I shouted as I gave him another hug. (That's the second one tonight . . . . this is my lucky day!)_

"_It is my pleasure sweet thing, and as long as were here near the Bronze, would you like a drink? "_

"_Sure! " I immediately replied._

_After a few round of beer and some chitchat._

"_Spike do you have some idea where we are? "_

"_Well if both of us remember going to bed and the next thing we find ourselves here, so guess we are in dreamland. "_

"_Do you think that there is a reason why this is happening to us? "_

"_There is always a reason why things happen Love! "_

"_Maybe. . . I think this happened so that we could meet! " I whispered._

"_Maybe! " He responded._

"_Well if that the reason, I do not mind. I enjoy your company Spike. I am lucky to have met you. And if it were up to me, I wish we could see each other for real . . . in the real world! " _

"_How about meeting me at the promenade tomorrow night around seven? " He quickly added._

"_Huh? . .. .ummmmmm .. .Really?!? . . Well . .. OK! I will see you tomorrow night at the promenade! " I stuttered._

_Then both of us started to fade out._

"_I think both of us are waking up! Till tomorrow Spike! " I said, then I gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Till then! " He replied._

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

A movie. . .Andrew planned to make a movie as a form of documentation of what the slayer has done to save the world. The slayer was against it, but the rest of the family liked the idea. They even lent some of their time to be interviewed. Spike had nothing to say about it . . .for the mean time. As for me I find it silly! It will only make the slayer's head grow bigger . . . but in some weird way I enjoy watching Andrew make the movie especially when he narrates. . . it's kind of funny listening to his version of the events that has occurred.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

School has been getting worse, more and more problems had began emerging . . . a full scale riot is inevitable. The seal has been acting up, why? A group of students have began worshipping it, activating it . . trying to open it. Every night they would converge around it and chant. And the reason why I know all of these? Simple! I followed them, of course. I suspected something was going on when I saw one of them go down the basement, no one is allowed to go down there. As usual the slayer is clueless on this matter as well as the Principal but eventually they will know . . . eventually!

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

I am very nervous, this is the first time I get to see Spike face to face in person and in real life. .. . My stomach is filled with millions and million of butterflies. I am all jittery, I can hardly stand still.

I am currently standing here at the promenade waiting for Spike. The reason why I am waiting for him instead of him waiting for me . . I arrived early . . an hour early to be exact. Deciding to be casually dressed, I decided to wear a black spaghetti- strapped blouse, faded blue jeans, sneakers and I placed my hair in a high ponytail. But because of my anxiety, I forgot to bring my jacket. And lucky me . . . the air is getting colder by the minute. So I began to rub my arms to try and get me warmed up . . . I also began to wish that Spike would come early so that I could get out of the cold. I could always conjure a spell to warm me up, but I think it would bring attention to me. I guess I should endure the cold.

I had already convinced and prepared myself to face the cold when I felt a coat being placed around my shoulders. Turning to face the kind person who helped me, I see Spike.

"It's getting cold Love! Where's your coat? " He inquired.

"Silly me! I forgot to bring it! " I replied with a blush and with a smile on my lips, I pull the coat tighter around me.

He gave me a smile and offered his hand, taking it we both started to walk. . . . My date with Spike was a simple one. We just strolled around the promenade and talked. I am happy with it, we even decided to meet again. (Yeheyy!!!) And guess what?!? I was able to convince him to have a little part in Andrew's movie. I am sure he would look great and do great in it.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

The slayer had finally discovered that the seal has been the cause of all of the problems in school and the night after my date with Spike, the riot that we were expecting happened. With the knowledge on how to close the seal for good, Willow's work of course! They, namely the slayer, Spike, Woods and Andrew decided to go to the school and try to close it. It took her long enough to discover everything especially the key to seal the seal . . . .And the key is . . .Andrew's tears of regret for killing . .. my sisters filled me on this after I discovered that the school band was trying to open the seal . . .But none the less everything now is fine. The seal is finally closed . .. Andrew ends his movie . .And I get my much needed beauty sleep for we might never know what tomorrow might bring.


	12. The Slayer's Son

AN. To all my readers please be considerate . .. Chapter 11-13 was done all in one day, the reason as to why this happened is . . .I have been out of town travelling because of my work. Just got back today. Hope you all understand. Thank you for your continued patronage.

**CHAPTER 12: The Slayer's Son**

I guess by now you are curious about the past of Principal Robin Wood: why he hates Spike and wants to kill him. So here is what I know about it.

Robin Wood fist met Spike in the year 1977 at park in New York City. He was just a boy back then tagging along with mother as she did her patrol. The very arrogant Spike fought his slayer mother for a couple of minutes before being disrupted by him when he knocked down a garbage can which he had hid behind. Spike had vowed to meet the slayer again and finish what they had started. So when is mother died, Woods knew who had killed her. So from them on he had only one thing on his mind, find the one who had killed his mother and get the revenge he wanted.

SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS 

The slayer, Spike and Woods had been slaying together these past few nights and every night since then, Woods had been trying to kill Spike but he unfortunately could not get any chance. Spike you could say was a very fortunate guy. . . And I had something to do about it.

Giles is not comfortable with Spike and that his chip was removed. He had been searching for whatever means and ways to make sure that Spike would not hurt anyone again. If the means found would kill Spike in the process so be it, that was what Giles had in mind. And after a long search, Giles had finally found it, a spell. With Willows help, they would use it. And lucky they had convinced the slayer to go on with it.

The Spell activates a stone, which had turned it into a worm-like probe, which entered Spike through his right eye. I could see that he was in much pain. The worm works as a type of memory inducer, it made Spike recall his past life. I wanted to see what Spike was recalling, so I channeled my energy so that my mind could see into his mind. . . . William had brown hair and wears glasses . . . I could see and feel the love he has for his sick mother. She too loves him, she then sings him a song . .. Early One Morning . . . In the physical world, they witness Spike going wild and evil but inside his mind he is desperately trying to hold onto his sanity and in the process he is experiencing great suffering.

I could not bear to see Spike experience such pain and suffering . . . So I use a counter spell to remove the probe, and it quickly falls out . . .Spike then returns to normal.

After that disaster with Spike, Giles and the slayer get into a fight about him. So now, Woods and Giles made an arrangement, Giles will distract the slayer while Woods will confront Spike. And this I do not like!

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

While the slayer and Giles are in the cemetery for a so-called training exercise, Woods brings Spike to his garage. He then uses the trigger (early one morning) to bring out the beast in Spike. As he fights Spike, Spike recalls everything that has happened . .. how he made his mother into a vampire so that she could get well and how his own mother wanted him to leave and eventually how he killed his mother. . . Then realization suddenly hit Spike, even though things went the wrong way, his mother still loved him and will always love him. With that he turns back into himself and beats Woods into a pulp. The slayer shows up just as Spike was leaving. She then confronts Woods.

As usual I watched everything happen, then my mobile phone began to ring. Picking it up, I learn that it was Spike on the other end. He was wondering of I would meet him at the park and talk to him even though it was late. I told him that I would be there to meet him.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

I ran to the park . .there I saw Spike standing, waiting for me..

"Spike? " I called out.

He then turns around to face me.

"Oh My! What happened? " I gasped out as I saw his battered face.

"Got into a fight with . . "

"No need to tell me the details! " I quickly said, cutting him off. "The important thing now is that I get you patched up! Come with me, my house is just a block away. I've got a first aid kit there, is ifs ok with you? " I half told, half asked him as I grabbed his hand and begin to lead him towards my house.

"Ok love "

I did not ask any questions nor did I talk. I knew that all he needed right now was a companion. I knew that my sister did not approve of me bringing him into my home but they cannot do anything. After patching Spike up, I let him sleep in my guestroom. The next day I find a letter on his bed giving thanks for everything. He then told me he would call. No sooner after I finished reading the letter, my phone rang. It was Spike greeting me a good morning and thanking me again. Everything has been going great between Spike and me and things would still be getting to be better than the day before.


	13. The Priest, Faith and Me

AN. To all my readers thanks you very much especially to: **seren lunar echo, sylverwind, setsuna-3000, devilsheart, moonbunny77, crystal-winter, archangel006, sailor universe a.k.a. sel, koldy, shadowegoddess, oracale, kimeno-pebols, evenstar of arda** and lastly **padfoot**. Thank you very much for your reviews . . .they have kept me going, they have inspired me to write more chapters. Thank you once again.

**CHAPTER 13: A Priest, Faith and Me**

After a successful journey to L.A., Willow makes her way back to Sunnydale . . . she went to L.A. all alone, now she comes back with someone . . . Faith! Just as they pass the sign welcoming people to Sunnydale, they almost get into an accident, lying in the middle of the road was a young girl badly beaten.

This girl is a potential who was running away from the Bringers. A priest came to her aid, but this was no ordinary priest for he was evil to the bone. The priest has already formed an alliance with The First and for that he had great strength and great powers of persuasion. It was he who beat up the girl and left her lying on the road. He did this so that the girl could send a message to the slayer.

Willow and Faith brought the girl to the hospital after which Faith decided to go on ahead to the slayer's house and present herself. Passing by the cemetery, she saw a young woman running away from a male vampire. Deciding to help the woman, she finds out that the male vampire was Spike. After a few blows and a punch from the slayer, Faith discovers that the woman she was trying to save was an evil vampire . . .which she then dusts.

With the second slayer in town, this means that the end is very . . . very near!

"_If you think the house was crowded and nerve racking .. . . just wait until she settles in! "_ I told Spike telepathically.

"_It does not matter Love, as long as you are here to keep me sane! "_ he replied.

"_Talk to you later, I have to go! Something evil has arrived, I have to investigate. " _

"_Be careful Love! And be sure to bring at least one of your sisters with you. " _

"_When did I ever leave without one? "_

From my hiding place among the trees at the edge of the cemetery, I saw Spike smirk which in turn made me smile. Then I departed for my investigation.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

You might be wondering when was the time I told Spike about my past and me. Well, it happened a day after Woods tried to kill him. I had decided that keeping secrets and telling lies should come to an end. So when Spike called to ask how I was doing, I invited him again to my house for some tea. There I told him everything, surprisingly he took it all calmly. My sisters even made an appearance and showed their powers to frighten him. But this did not faze him and his only comment to our revelation was that he somehow knew that I was special and that I was someone he could trust and believe in. I was so elated when I heard him say those words that I immediately hugged and kissed him on the lips. When I realized what I had done, I quickly retracted my arms and stepped back but I was held in place by his arms, which I did not notice. It was now tightly holding me and then he gave me a mind-shattering kiss. And from then on, we would see each other and talk not only face to face but also telepathically even though we are miles apart. And ever since, I have always been in could nine.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

I took some deep research, spells and some detective work to get hold of the little info about the priest . . . .and to tell you the truth it isn't much, it is just the tip of an iceberg. Caleb the so-called priest, is a man of such mystery, he is an enigma.

After my not so fruitful tiring work, I decided to visit Spike, but when I got to the basement, I saw Faith sitting beside hi and a pissed of slayer standing over them.

"_They will be gone in a minute, stay! "_ Spike told me.

Since my revelation to Spike, somehow he knows when I am within the vicinity and not only that he also seems to know what is on my mind and in a weird kind of way, I seem to like it!

"_Ok! "_ I replied.

The slayer was the first to leave then followed by faith and as soon as the door to the basement closed, I materialized.

"You're always a sight for sore eyes Love! " Spike complimented.

And my reply . . . a blush . .. yes a blush! I am always out of words when he does that.

"Things are bad? " He asked.

"Yes! . . . Caleb is a very cunning man. All I know is that he is in alliance with the First, he love to kill girls, he has some dealing in the north which I still have to discover and he is out to kill the slayer and all the potentials. He is challenging the slayer . . . he ahs set a trap and has cast out the bait. The slayer, I am sure will take it. Lives will be lost! Many would be hurt! Rei and I saw this. " I spoke softly as I sat beside him.

"Is there anything you can do? . . we could do? "

"Once again, I am not allowed to interfere with this coming event. According to the powers that be, the slayer should learn her lesson. As or you, do whatever you can to help, but when the right time comes don't hesitate to speak or mind or do what you feel is right. You will make the right decision. "

"When will all of these happen? "

"On the second night from today. I will try and help in whatever way I can. "

"Tell me what will happen. "

"The new potential will wake up, she will give the message to the slayer. The slayer will make plans. She will order a sneak attack on Caleb, but she is wrong. He will be ready for her and for all of you who will be going with her. Two potentials will die, Caleb with snap the neck of one, the other he will stab. The others will be gravely hurt, and worse of all . . Xander . . Caleb with push his left eye in making him blind. I pity Xander. . .That night will be filled with pain . . I could feel it " I whispered as I try to hug myself.

"Sleep here tonight! I can ask your sisters if they would agree." He spoke tenderly as he placed his arms around me.

"I already asked for their permission and they agreed. " I told him with a small smile.

"Good! " He replied. He then stood up, kissed my forehead and helped me lay down. He then placed a blanket over me after which he too lay down beside me. He the hugged me from behind, bringing me comfort, not long after both us slept peacefully with smiles on our faces.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

On the second night just as I foretold, it happened. The slayer after receiving the message planned that they could surprise Caleb, catch him off guard. She was wrong . . she was very wrong. The people who got hurt are now in the hospital. I stood watch over the hospital making sure that no one would come in and hurt them more. And Spike decided to join me, no words was spoken that night as I kept vigil. We both know there was nothing we could do now but wait and see. My sisters are now doing their best to learn more about Caleb, and I was going to have a so-called meeting with the powers that be. I have followed them until now, but because lives were hurt and lost I won't take it any longer. As for the slayer, I will have to teach her a lesson. Spike knows about my hatred with the Slayer and he knows the best thing to get it over is that I confront her. I know he will support me . . . I know that he still loves the slayer but his love for me is stronger. We will do this together till the end.


	14. Hard Lessons

CHAPTER 14: Hard Lessons 

The sun was about to rise, Spike had already left a few minutes ago . . . . The events of last night still haunted me . . . How many more lives would be lost? How many more will get hurt? I just could not imagine it. Nobody is warning people of the upcoming troubles, not even the goody-goody slayer. So I guess it is up to me to do it. With that in mind, I transport myself to the look out point.

**_As the first rays strike land_**

**_A foreboding sense of danger will arrive_**

**_People of Sunnydale! Rise up and pack!_**

**_For danger is approaching_**

_**Flee the hellmouth with your loved ones**_

_**Flee now or meet your doom**_

Looking out into town, I see a silvery dust engulf it. Now I am certain that my spell has been completed and cast . . . all I have to do is wait for it to take effect. . . . I then make my way home and take some rest.

When I got home, all my sisters were there waiting for me, all of them had grim looking faces.

" Tonight is the night when it will happen " Ami somberly told me.

" Finally! " I replied with a big smile on my face.

" I know that you have been waiting for this for along time now. " Mako started.

" But this is not the time to celebrate, this event will be the turning point. " Mina added.

" Everything will be worst than before . . .The end of the earth will start once this occurs . . . there is nothing we could do to stop it but to be prepared . . in less than a week the final battle will be upon us. " Rei finished.

My smile immediately turned to a frown, so it has finally arrived. The day that the powers that be have been telling me. And my sisters are right, I should not be happy about the events that's is to come.

" It is now time to begin! " The spoke simultaneously as they turned into the colored orbs.

" I understand . . we will do it tonight! "

And with that they disappeared. With a sigh I too vanished, I needed to talk to Spike immediately.

Appearing at the basement, I told Spike that there was something I urgently needed to tell him. He then suggested that we do it at my house, The potentials would be coming to the basement for their lessons today. I agreed with Spike, so both of us returned to my house in a flash of light.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

My spell has worked perfectly. As soon as the people of Sunnydale woke up they felt that their lives were indanger so they started packing their things and began to leave. This was the best thing that has ever happened to Sunnydale so far. And I also think I ahd done it at the right time . . .you see, The people of Sunnydale are getting weirder by the minute. And by nightfall I think that everything will be in total chaos.

As you could see, I have been doing my share of work, how about the slayer and the gang? Well currently the slayer is walking around town watching the people move . . . Willow and Giles are gathering info on Caleb and the potentials are getting ready for their lessons with Anya.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

After paying Xander, who Willow was presently entertaining, a short visit at the hospital, the slayer goes home bringing the gathered information that Giles and Willow got from the cops.

At the slayers home Faith, Amanda and Kennedy were presently talking in the kitchen. The latter two had decided to skip their lessons. Their present conversation is about how hopeless everything is getting and how they don't know a single thing about Caleb. It was at this time the slayer arrives. They then converge at the dining area where the slayer handouts the gathered materials. While reading, Dawn have been trying to ask Xanders condition but gets no reply from the slayer, Faith steps in and asks Dawn to fetch something. After a minute Kennedy blurts out about how the slayer fell down after just one blow form Caleb. This in turn made the slayer stand up and leave saying that she has to gather her things form school. . . Why was the slayer going to get her things? Because the good Principal Wood had fired her. . . Things in the slayer house has not being going well since the vineyard incident . . .tension filled the air!

Upon reaching the abandoned school, the slayer encounters Caleb . . . they fight . . . .She once more is defeated.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

Early that night, Giles discovered something significant among the documents they gathered; he saw the symbol of Caleb on a wall in a place of worship up north. Spike at that time has just got home a few hours, he had stayed with me the whole day. He knew that tonight would be very important to me and he wanted me to feel that he supports me on hundred percent. (isnt he sweet?) So when Giles had asked Amanda to get Spike, Spike was not at all pleased. Another mission by Giles is not a good thing. But after seeing the evidence Spike agreed . . .the down part was . . .. he was bringing Andrew along.

After telepathically informing me of his mission and wishing me luck and love, Spike and Andrew left Sunnydale to go up north. Faith had decided to bring the girls to the Bronze for some relaxation since everyone was feeling depressed. Unfortunately trouble came, Faith and the Potentials had a fight with the local police. The slayer was pissed off with the events she saw as she was going in the Bronze to fetch the girls. In her anger, she slugged Faith again.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

Upon reaching the place of worship, Spike discovers that Caleb killed the brothers living there except for one who had ran away and hid. According to the brother they found to be alive, the reason why Caleb went there was because of a hidden room, but what he saw in the room, he did not like . . so he killed the brothers. But when Spike saw the sign he immediately knew that the sign was talking about me . . .my existence was finally revealed. With this realization he quickly informed me through our telepathic link. The events are moving very fast . . .to fast for my liking. I just hope that Caleb and the First would not make a move tonight.

Back at the slayer's house, the slayer had just told them (Faith, Giles, Willow, Xander, Woods and the Potentials) that after another fight with Caleb, she now knows what he was after or what he is protecting. To her he was protecting a source of power at the vineyard. She told everyone to get ready for another raid, that they should strike now. But everyone did not think it was a good idea. They would not follow her decision and in the end they decided to kick her out and put Faith in charge. This was the event that was to happen, I don't know if this is part of the scheme of the First or not, but what I know is that I must be prepared for the battle.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

I am now once again at the look out point . . around me are my sisters. As you all know I was made from the blood of my sisters, I am a part of them. Now is the time for the ultimate bonding. Not only will I get their blood but also their essence . ..their life source . .their soul. . . as all five of us started to glow our respective colors, I thank my sisters for everything they have given me . . .one by one they turn into the orbs and enter my body. A burst of bright silver light then shoots out towards the sky . . .. I am sure that the First and Caleb will see this .. . but I am not worried . . .For I am now ready to fight until the end!


	15. Decisions We Had Made and Will Make

**CHAPTER 15: Decisions We Had Made and Will Make**

As the burst of light subsided, I remained levitated a few inches from the ground, my silver aura glowing brightly as ever. Even with my eyes closed, I finally saw everything . . . . what was happening at that very moment . . . what will happen in two days time . . . I could finally see what Caleb is up to . . everything is very clear to me now! I know what I must do!

And as I predicted the First felt the power surge, so when I open my eyes who else do I see? But the infamous First taking the slayer's form.

"I wondered what had happened to you . . . you did a pretty good job of hiding from me! "

"You were not trying hard enough. . .doesn't it bother you that you never did find me? And one thing more, I can see that you cannot find any other form but the slayers? Tsk! Tsk! You are getting pathetic and lousy! "

"Enough! You think that you are can beat me . .I am stronger than you and I know that you know it! " The First angrily spoke

"Now! Now it isn't like you to get angry like this! And you know you cannot hurt me now . .. you cannot even harm a single strand of my hair. " I teased.

"Be ready for when the time comes Warrior, I will get you! " And with that said the First disappeared.

With a sigh, I reverted back to my old self . . .no more glowing aura . . . The First meant every word It had said . . .Everyone must be ready and I do mean everyone . . .including the slayer.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

While I was having my little conversation with The First, trouble was beginning to appear at the slayer's house . . .there was chaos . . .everyone was arguing . . .and this kind of happening is bad . . . .even though I hated the slayer with all my guts, she still had the power to control these girls, I guess its up to me to bring her back into authority. And even though I hate what I am about to do, but it is the only or it is the best way to get the old hard headed stubborn slayer back . .and the only way or should I say the only man to do it is. . . Spike!

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

It was fun watching Spike get annoyed with Andrew, especially the way he looks when he is bottling up his anger and trying hard not to stand up and snap Andrew's neck, he even looks so adorable sulking . .He worries about me, I can feel it, I can see it in his eyes . I wanted to look at him forever, take in his every feature. . . . every line and crease. . .But time is very short I need to talk to him, make him understand, so after putting a sleeping spell on Andrew. I appeared before him.

"Serenity! I'm glad you are alright! " He exclaimed as he stood up to give me a hug.

"I am sorry to make you worry like that but I had to do it, it is the only way I can assure victory for the side of the good. " I replied as I hugged him back . . . I always feel safe whenever I am in his harms . . It feels good.

"The First? I am sure . .. " He questioned as he took a step back keeping his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Yes! It knows that I am here . .but we will worry about that later .. we have much more important things to talk about. " I replied in a very serious tone.

"Ok, let's hear it! "

"Much has happened when you left Sunnydale. First the slayer was voted out of her leadership, Faith is now taking over .. . I know the secret of Caleb and finally the battle starts on the tomorrow night! "

"What the bloody hell is going on here! "

"Calm down Spike, I know everything sounds bad but everything will be alright . .I just have one favor to ask of you "

"Something's telling me that I am not going to like what you will ask of me but . .What can I do to help love? "

"When you go back to Sunnydale, act as if you do not know what has happened. You will learn that the slayer is gone. Act upset. Find the slayer, go talk to her, persuade her to go back to the vineyard and get the thing Caleb is protecting. " I told him.

"Why would you let me do that kind of thing? "

"I hate to admit it but we need the slayer in order to win, she could still help us and besides the First would expect me to get it not the slayer. The element of surprise would be a good thing for us. "

"What is this thing that Caleb is protecting? "

"It is a weapon , an axe to be specific .. it holds great powers and the best person to wield it is a slayer. I know that if it is in my hands it will become stronger but the time for me to wield it has not come, but soon very soon! "

"And of the upcoming battle? "

"That cannot be prevented, when the sun sets on the second night . .the battle will begin . . we must act now! Time is very precious. "

"What are you going to do? "

"I will try and conjure up a very strong spell to contain the evil inside Sunnydale, it must not spread . .L.A. is already experiencing some of its effects, I don't want any more cities to be affected. Then I will make sure that no more innocent people are still in Sunnydale, they must be out of here. And lastly, I will try and delay Caleb from getting the axe. "

"I cannot do anything to stop you right? "

"Yes! Now you better hurry and wake Andrew up, the sun is setting and you have a long way to go. The first night has come . . . time is running out on us! "

"Please take care of yourself and always remember that I love you Seree "

"I love you too Spike "

And then we shared a passionate kiss, will this be our last? I do not know, but if it is then I will remember it for the rest of my life.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

Things were somewhat going smoothly in the slayer's house while Spike and me had our so-called last time together. After a few arguments, It was decided that they would be catching a Bringer that night for questioning. And after a very good acting by Kennedy they were able to successfully get one.

As for the First and Caleb, both very getting very edgy, now that they know that I am here . . . but they also know that I wont make any moves yet . . . they still have some time left to finish their plans and they will use it very wisely.

After their successful capture of the Bringer and their discovery that it could not talk because its tongue was ripped out and a spell to help them talk with it, Spike and Andrew arrives. Spike did put a very wonderful show of feeling upset when he heard about the slayer. He even gave a good speech about it . . .and the best move he did . .he was able to kick Faith's ass . I never knew that Spike was a good actor, this is a new discovery for me . .well I guess there is always something good even though things are going bad.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

After the little incident at the slayer's house, Spike was able to locate the Slayer. He found her in a house, inside the master's bedroom, lying on the bed and feeling sorry about herself.

"_I found her! "_ Spike announced telepathically.

"_Good, now talk to her! " _

"_What do you want me to say? "_

"_Just think about anything, I know you can do it . . .You always know what to say . .You always made me feel good! "_

"_But we are talking about you . .her I don't know ..she hates my guts remember! "_

"_I trust you Spike!! Use your charm, you are a lovable, witty, funny and a very sensitive person. You can do it1" _

"_Ok, I will do the best I can " _

Spike was unbelievable, he was able to convince the slayer to believe in herself again, she may not show it now, but I could see it in her.

"_You did it Spike! Thank you for your help! "_

"_Well you can thank me later when I see you at you place! "_

"_Ok!"_

"Spike! Can you stay here? " The slayer asked making Spike stop as he was walking out the door.

"_What do I do? " _

"_Stay with her. " _

"_What about you?" _

"_Don't worry about me, I will be fine" _

As Spike prepared to sleep on the chair, the slayer had asked him to sleep with her on the bed and to hold her for the night. As he placed his arms around the slayer, she then snuggled in closer and closed her eyes.

"_Seree? " _

"_Go on make yourself comfortable, It will be alright . .. I will be fine "_

"_But Seree, It's you that I want to spend tonight with . .It's you I want to hold in my arms, as you said tomorrow night will be the night. I want to spend every minute with you, you are now my world . . . you are my everything! "_

"_I know Spike . .. but we need her and she needs you .. WE have to make sacrifices for the good of the world . .. I love you so much Spike and even though we are not together physically we will always be together in my heart and in my mind "_

"_I love you too Seree ..just bear this in mind even though it is not you I am holding tonight, I will be thinking that it is you . . .I will dream about you . . . goodnight my love goodnight! "_

"_Goodnight my love... until we meet again!"_

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

Its seems that today is a very busy day . . many things are happing simultaneously. As Spike was comforting the slayer, I was making sure that no innocent was left in Sunnydale. I had already successfully placed a barrier wall surrounding Sunnydale , no evil can get out now. And in the slayer's house, The First made a visit . . .It wanted to have a word with Faith. After their talk, Faith and Woods talked for a while about their experiences with talking with the First and then both decided to spend the night together. Xander and Anya was eating ice cream in the kitchen talking, the rest of the people in the slayers house was asleep. Fear was evident in the air in the slayer's house. . . Plans had been made that at 7am the following morning they would attack the Bringers making weapons. They are still edgy after that incident at the vineyard. As for me I stand watch over Sunnydale, why am I here especially when I know that no more people are around except for the slayer and her gang? To be honest . . .I cant stand watching her pt her arms around Spike . . I want to rip her arms . . . I want to shout at her face and tell her that Spike is mine . . she lost him . . . So I order to prevent myself from doing those things, I decided to stay here.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

_"Spike love! Get up! . . the slayer has left . .do not worry and there is no need to go after her . .she has left for the vineyard to get the weapon. She will be able to keep herself alive . .I made sure to give her some of my powers . .she will get it. "_ I woke him up telepathically.

"_Where are you now? "_

"_I am going to protect the potentials . they are going into a trap . .I will try as much as I can to prevent anyone from dying . .but it will be difficult . . .If I do to much then they will discover my existence . .it may cause more trouble and I do not want that to happen. "_

"_I will go with you, tell me where so that I could meet you! "_

"_No need love, get fully rested . . .I need your full strength for the fight tonight."_

"_I understand . .take care ok? "_

"_I always do."_

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

With the little power boost I gave the slayer while she slept, She was able to out move and out think Caleb . . . Now she is presently staring at the axe. As for Faith and the potentials, they walked right in a trap, as the bomb was about to explode I tried my best in protecting everyone . .I hope I did ok . . . for in a few hours time the final battle will commence and we need all the people we can get. . . . The hours are ticking away and how will things end? That I cannot say for the future is not set in stone . ..it might change for the better or for the worse . . only time can tell.


	16. It is Here

**CHAPTER 16: It is here!**

The slayer was mesmerized as she stares at the axe, she could feel its power radiating from it. As she steps forward towards it . . .Caleb blasts the door to the cave and comes walking proudly down the steps! Seeing the slayer near the axe, he taunts her that she could not remove it from the stone . . .but because of the added strength I was had given her, so she was able to lift it up easily. Caleb steps back when he saw her lift the axe out. . . he knows of the power that the axe possess but even though, he will be defeated he was still willing to fight. But the First appears beside him in the slayer's form and tells him to back out . .It also told him to let the slayer go and to let her bring the weapon with her . . . It even told the slayer that the potentials were in danger of getting killed because they were walking into a trap . . . . With that said, The slayer sets out to aid the potentials. I saw this event happen with my mind's eye, so even if I was with the potentials I am able to see what was going on with the slayer. I even aided her by giving her an idea where the potentials were at the moment. But just as I finished sending this hidden message to the slayer, my mind's eye turns black . .all I could see was black . . I tried searching for the slayer and I could see her running towards the sewers but as I try to see what Caleb is doing . . .all I see is black! I could not see where he is or where the First is . .I even could not see where those wretched Bringers and ubervamps are presently hiding. This revelation and change of events was unexpected . . . I was right in saying that the future is not set in stone . . now everything I saw during my merge with my sisters will be completely changed. . . At this point in time I am stunned and overwhelmed with the events . . .. I keep on asking myself how this thing could happen, I should be all knowing ! . . .. Now I don't know anything or how things will end and for the first time in my life . .. . . ..I was scared!!!!

Plenty of things are now occupying my mind and my emotions are all jumbled up. . . The First has something in mind and since it knows of my presence it has now successfully blocked all means that I could use for probing out Its plans. . . At that moment I was at a total loss, I am confused . . .I am at a disadvantage . .And I hate being in this position . . . I was clueless and hopeless . . But I was brought back to reality when one of the potentials got up from the rubble . . How could I faze out like that??? How could I be so selfish?!? There are lives here needing my help! And there are more important things now that should concern me . . . ubervamps were on their way to kill them! I may not see them coming but I can still feel their evil presence getting stronger which means they are getting nearer. . . I had to make sure that all the survivors would be able to get out safely. And I had to do it quickly. so I created magically some growling noise to get their attention . . . And it worked! They are now aware of the danger coming. With quick and correct decisions, they are now running away carrying the unconscious Faith. She was nearest to the chest of explosives during the blast, If I had shielded her too much, they would be shocked how she would get out of it standing . . .this is for the best. Faith would recover in no time, that I can guarantee!

I did my best of protecting the potentials but because there were so many ubervamps, three of them got away from me. One against about a hundred ubervamps is not an easy task especially if no strong magic is used. I could not take the risk of using magic here and now, it is too early for them to know of my existence. I just hope the potential could handle those three ubervamps. As I finished off the last ubervamp I could get my hands on, I began running towards the direction were I knew the potentials were, it was then that I felt the slayer near the potentials. . they will be ok . .the slayer could take care of the ubervamps, she will bring them to safety. It only takes one strike with the axe and those creeps will instantly turn to dust. With that settled, I best make my way to Spike . . .he should know about the turn of events . .things are about to get nastier.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

" Spike? " I called out as I appeared at the bedroom and did not find him.

" Sere? "

I quickly turned around to face the bathroom door, there was Spike standing with a towel in his hands . .he apparently just finished his bath.

" Are you ok? " He quickly came towards me and touched a bruise that was beginning to form on my cheek.

I maybe a very powerful fighter with enormous magical abilities but that does not mean I am invincible, I am still part mortal. I do get an occasional bruise, bump, cut whenever I fight.

" I am alright! I was not able to save all the potentials, Had little time to protect them from the bomb. I also had to make sure that the ubervamps would not get to them immediately. " I spoke as I was waving a hand over my face, then the bruise disappeared. One of the perks I have, instant healing with a wave of a hand.

" I told you! I should have been there with you! "

" No, It was the best things to do, especially now. . . "

" What do you mean? What has happened? " He asked as he grabbed hold of my shoulders.

" Spike! The future I saw . .It will be or better yet it has changed! " I said as I removed his hands on me and took a step backwards.

"And . . .and I don't know what will happen . . .I . . . tried looking into the future . .but I can't see anything anymore! . .. I . . .I . . I am scared! . . .OH God Spike! For the first time in my life . .I am terrified of what is to come . . . I . .I ." I burst out as I crumbled to the floor. . . Tears came streaming down my face.

" Spike! What are we going to do?!? I can feel it inside of me . . .something very terrible will happen! . .I am afraid that I might loose you . . . I cant bear it! . . .Not now! Not Now! . .Now that I have you! Oh God Spike! I don't know what to do! "

" I don't know what Caleb and the First is planning . . .I cannot see where the bad guys are! . . . I feel useless . . I don't even know what rule I am to take in this fight . . I am clueless . .I . . ."

I just could not help myself . .the feeling just came hurling down on me . . . I just could not contain it any longer.

" Shhh! Shhh Love, everything will be alright . .we will get through this together! " Spike comforts me as he gently hugs me and rocks me back and forth.

" Nothing will happen to me, just wait and see, when everything is done we will both walk out of this place hand in hand and never come back again. We will live a very long and happy life together . .Just you and me! " He said this as he lifted my chin with his two fingers so that I could gaze into his eyes and see that what he was telling me was from his heart. He then gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

Hugging him with all my might, I then sobbed into his shoulders. After which, Spike lifts me up and places me on the bed, he then lays down beside me and held me as tight as he can.

" Now it is your turn to take a rest . . . do not worry about anything for now . . .I will be here to protect you . .I will be your guide . .I will be here for you whenever you need me . . . Go to sleep my love . . you need it. And I am sure when you wake up you will feel better and your mind will be clearer . .. trust me! " Spike whispers softly in my ear as he gently gives me butterfly kisses on my cheek.

My eyes began to drop as I feel myself getting sleepy . . . the fear was still there . .. but somehow at that time, I felt safe and secure . .so I let myself succumb to feeling of sleepiness now taking over . .. Sleep! . . .sleep . .. I have not done it for some days now. Maybe Spike is right, a good rest would do me good.

" Spike! The slayer has It in her hands now . .I think you should know " I said groggily then I fell asleep.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

Back in the slayer's house, everyone was very busy. Each one was helping the injured potentials get medical attention. As most of them are being treated in the living room, they brought Faith into the slayers room. After getting Faith safely in bed, the slayer then begins to narrate the events that had happened to her. After the talk, they went on with their separate works . .time was of the essence. . . Willow and Giles started their research on the axe. Anya and Andrew, while patching up a potential, decided that they should head out to the hospital to gather some badly needed medical supplies that they would be needing for the upcoming battle . . The slayer? She is presently talking with Xander in the kitchen. She is convincing him to leave.

Night has just arrived and all things are still peaceful . . . The First is up to something and it is big . .really big! And into the night Willow and Giles are still researching about the axe and the only clue they have is of an old pagan temple which is now located in the cemetery.

And somewhere deep in the underground, The First and Caleb makes their move! . . . In order make Caleb more stronger . .He and the First merge!.

And in the room where Spike and me are staying, I wake up with a jolt.

" What's the matter? " He asked. His voice filled with concern

" Something bad is about to happen, I have to go! " I frantically replied, as I got up quickly.

" This time I will go with you! "

" You can't! You have to go to the slayer, talk to her. . .stall her, I need time! " I quickly told him.

Spike did not bother to reply this time. He might not say anything, but I could see it in his eyes, he was worried about me.

" Do not worry Love, I will be safe . . .We will see each other again after this . .Trust me! I have never told a lie and I will not start now. " I told him softly. I then gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the lips. Then I disappeared.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

Outside the slayer's house, Xander was asking for Dawns help to look for something in his car. And as soon as she moves to the front seat to check, Xander whips out a handkerchief soaked in chloroform and placed it over her mouth effectively knocking Dawn out. He then hurriedly gets in the drivers seat and set off. He did not want to leave but he was just following the slayer's request.

Inside the slayer's house, Faith had just woken up and the slayer was there, waiting. She then shows Faith the axe. And for the first time, they have a somewhat decent talk about their feelings and about the life of being a slayer. It was this time that both of them understood one another. With everything settled between her and Faith, The slayer makes her way down to go out on a solo mission . . .find out what she can about the axe. As the slayer reaches the last step of the staircase, Spike comes in the door. They then start a conversation. It was a sort of awkward conversation but Spike was able to delay the slayer as long as he could. And with my request fulfilled, He then left the slayer's house.

On the road, Dawn was just coming to. Before she could burst out in anger, Xander hands her the letter the slayer had written for her. But after reading, Dawn becomes more infuriated than ever. She then takes out her stun gun and stuns Xander on the neck, this time knocking him unconscious. After taking over the wheel, Dawn turns the car around and heads back to Sunnydale.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

" Old one! I know that I should not have come here but . .. " I spoke as I kneeled and bowed before the person I had spoken to.

" Aah! Serenity . . . no need to worry, I knew that you are coming as I know the slayer is coming! " She replied wisely.

" Old one, Your life is in danger! I foresaw it! "

" I know of it, My time has finally come. "

" But, you are the last of your kind . . . you helped in forging the weapon the slayer now wields . .can you not do anything? "

" I will do nothing . . .As I told you, my time has come . .. there will be no need for me anymore. Do not worry about me dear Sere " She told me as she cupped my face with her right hand and using her left hand she took hold of my left hand and helped me up.

" You and I are the last of our kind and if I will be gone then you think you too might have the same faith. All I can say to you is that nothing lasts forever. Everything on this earth has a time limit, others longer than most . . just like us but they too eventually dies. And we are no exception for we too have die. " He spoke to me while holding both of my hands in hers

Something she said hit me . . . She was not telling me everything . .Maybe my time too has come? Or maybe Spike's? Or maybe none of us will survive? Is this the earth's doom? Will I fail and bring about its destruction? . .These questions plagued my mind.

" Do not dwell on it to much my dear! There are more important things you should consider for now. The fight will be difficult but you must remember this, believe in yourself and your abilities and most of all believe and have faith on the love you and Spike share, it will be your strongest weapon. Now you must leave, he is coming. "

" Caleb? But how? "

" Yes it is he, The first and he are now one! They will wait until the slayer arrives. They will let me say what I have to say then kill me. "

" Please let me stay and fight him! I know I can defeat him! "

" I know you can but your fight is not with him, it is with the First. You must go, but if you choose to stay then stay . .but all you can and will do is watch the events as they unfold. You could learn things here that may aid you in your upcoming battle. "

I know that there is no way that I could convince the Old one to change her mind. I must obey her wishes and to make sure that I would not be detected by the First or Caleb, she put upon me one of her most powerful invisible spells and as soon as I left from her sight, I felt the presence of Caleb. He is now here waiting .. waiting for the slayer just like me. Just as soon as Caleb was in place, the slayer came in with a bang. She had kicked the door very hard that it came crashing in. After a few seconds of wearily watching her surroundings, the slayer was a bit startled when the Old One decided to show herself. She then talked with the slayer on who she was, and what she did. It was about the time when she was talking about the axe when Caleb came out from behind the curtains and placed his filthy hands on her neck. I could not bear to see what was about to happen, so I turned my head and closed my eyes. Then I heard a snap, I knew then that she had died. As I turned my head to see what was happening, I see her lifeless body on the ground. The Old One is truly gone . . . and I am the last one of the ancients . . . . A tear trickles down my face as I felt a deep sadness not only from myself but also from the old ones that has already left and that includes my sisters.

The slayer and Caleb are now locked-in a fierce fight. Caleb has grown very strong ever since he merged with the First. And even though the slayer still posses the powers I gave her, she is no match this time for the all-powerful Caleb. Now he seems to be winning. No amount of kicking and punching was able to faze him. And now he has gotten the slayer pinned down, I was about to step up and intervene but lo and behold Angelus arrives. Angelus then gives Caleb a hard punch to his cheek sending him flying to the wall. And after a few exchange of words with the slayer where she had insisted that she finish what she has started, Angelus steps back and watch. A few more kicks and punches and flying to the walls, the slayer was able to swing her axe at Caleb's mid-section. With a laugh, Caleb staggers backwards and falls down dead. With smiles on both their faces, Angelus and the slayer exchange some very short hellos and what are you doing here, the slayer then kisses Angel passionately. And in the shadows watching this happen was me . .. . Spike and the First . . It taunting Spike . .telling him what a slut the slayer is . . . And so begins the events to the final battle . . .all the important characters have now assembled . .the time is now . . **IT IS HERE!**


	17. The End

**CHAPTER 17: The End**

Seeing the First trying to manipulate Spike again, made my blood boil. I wanted to wring her neck right then and there. But the slayer and her lover-boy were there lip locking and I hate to see their lovey-dovey reunion disrupted . . . . . Ohh! It really bugs me what the First is doing! . . . I have to find a way to distract Spike and let him know that I am here with him . . . I cannot telepathically call out to him, the First would catch on to it . . . Hmmm . . . what to do? . . . Then I thought of an excellent idea . . . Closing my eyes, I concentrated on sending my love to Spike, let him feel my love for him . . . . And it worked! How do I know it did? I felt him return the feeling, he may have not shown it on his face (a good move, if I may say so) but I felt it in my heart.

Buffy and Angelus was so wrapped up with each other that both of them did not notice Caleb rise up. Caleb then smacks Angelus at the back of his head knocking him unconscious. So once more the slayer and Caleb fight it out. I just wish the slayer would hurry up and kill Caleb already . . . He looks disgusting with those black gooey liquid coming out of his eyes . . . Oh wait! I think he looks more pathetic than disgusting! . . . No sooner as I finished thinking these thoughts, Buffy cuts Caleb into two . . . I guess his split personality finally caught up with him! . . . And then the First departs in a bad mood . . . good riddance! . . . now It does not have any lackey anymore and It does not have a body to use . . . Then Angelus starts comes to. With Caleb finally dead, both Buffy and Angelus head out, me and Spike following them in the shadows.

Angel and Buffy then have a conversation about their relationship and her relationship with Spike. It is very clear that Angelus is still very much in love with the slayer. Well at least now Buffy understands that whatever she may have done to Angelus, he will always love her and will always be there to support her. And what impressed me now is that Buffy admitted that she still has many things to work out on herself before she could commit to another relationship. Finally! . . Buffy now sees her flaws and misgivings. And what better time to realize and accept it . . .when all things are coming to an end!

It was during this conversation that Angelus hands to Buffy the information he had gathered and about the amulet he now carries. Angelus wanted to fight along side the slayer, but she would not agree. She wanted him to be the second line of defense just in case they would not succeed in stopping the First in Sunnydale. And Angelus thought it was a good plan. So he reluctantly hands the amulet to Buffy. He then tells Buffy that the only person who could use it is a souled being who is stronger than a human but not human . . . so the next best choice is . . . no other than my beloved Spike. He is the only other souled being who is not a human . . . He will be our champion.

With their good-bye's being said. Angelus and Buffy part ways. I had telepathically told Spike to go with the slayer. He has to receive the amulet from her and I also told him that I had to tie some loose ends and that I would meet him after.

After the slayer and Spike left, I then appeared in front of Angelus, which quickly went into a defensive stance.

" Hello Angelus! I see you are still quick as ever! "

" What do you want?! " He snarled.

" Oh come on now Angelus! Do you think that I am the First? Take a good look then tell me if I am that low-lying maggot! " I replied

Angelus then took a good look at me from head to toe. And here is what he saw . . . A young woman between the ages of 23-28 having long silvery white hair, blue silvery eyes wearing a black halter-top shirt, black tight fitting leather jeans and boot with a silver aura surrounding her.

Looking into his eyes, I see that recognition has finally set in.

" Serenity?!? " He asked slowly.

" I thought you would never recognize me Angelus . . . I would have been disappointed with you if you didn't. " I replied with a pout.

" I . . . I " He started.

" No need to explain Angel . . . I understand . . . With the First and all the problems rising, it is a good thing to always be weary and careful nowadays. " I quickly spoke cutting him off.

He gave me his cute smile as a reply

" Things are bad aren't they Reni? . . . You being here proves it, Am I right? "

" It's bad Angel . . . That's why I am here . . . to help! So there is no need for you to worry about Sunnydale and Buffy. I will make sure she comes out live! . . . You did right in your decision to leave . . . L.A. needs you Angel. You have a good life there . . . protect it always . . . You are doing so much good and for that I salute you! "

" What about you? With you in the fight, I am positive that casualties will be minimal but what I am now concerned with is you! You would do anything just to make sure they will live . . . even at the expensive of your life . . . if it comes to that. "

" Come on now Angel! Do you doubt my extraordinary abilities, I would not be here or last this long if I am not the best there is. I will surely get out of this just you wait and see. " I told him proudly with a smile.

" Ok! If you say so. " He replied.

" Well, I better get going and you should too. L.A. awaits the return of its champion. Take care ok? And if you need any help from a strong warrior with incredible magical abilities just look me up. " I told him as I gave him a hug.

" I will and you should also be careful, you are the one who will be fighting, not me. " He replied as he hugged me back.

After our hug, he looked me in the eye and said . . .

" Why does this feel like this will be our last good-bye Reni? "

" Nonsense Angel! Its just because we are nearing the earth's impending doom so that why all good-bye's seems like the last one . . . that's all there is to it . . . I will see you again, I will even visit you in L.A. . . . I promise! " I replied.

With a not Angel walks away . . . in the back of my mind I did not think I would be meeting him again. I just hope I could keep my promise 'coz I have never broken one before . . . You might be wondering how Angel and I know each other . . . well, I guess you better read chapter 2 again . . . )

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

I was not able to talk to Spike after that . . . when I got to the basement, he was fast asleep and the slayer was there . . . and another . . . the First! . . . Buffy could handle it . . . I have faith in her this time. Now all I just want is to have some little fun before all hell brakes loose . . . So I decided to give Spike a dream . . . A dream that she was drowning . . . as you all know this could not happen any more 'coz . . . well he is already dead! How could a dead person drown?

Spike wakes up with a jolt and shouting out that he was drowning. Then he realizes that he could not drown for the mere reason that he was dead . . . I just could not help but laugh.

' _Sere!!! '_ He growled at me telepathically

He had wanted to say more but Buffy was already beside him, asking him if he was ok.

As for me, I kept on laughing . . . the look on his face was precious . . . I would never forget it.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

It has been decided that they will attack the First in hell tomorrow. So now everyone is preparing for the upcoming battle. It was decided that Willow would use her powers on the axe in order for her to give the power of the slayer to everyone that had the potential of being a slayer all over the world. So now there isn't going to be just one slayer but there will be slayers. With this in mind, Giles was calling the coven on how to help Willow use her magic without her turning evil. Faith and Woods are in the school blocking all possible escape routes.

As night falls everyone is trying their best to be calm and treat the day just like any other ordinary day, thoughts of the upcoming battle far from their minds. Giles, Amanda, Andrew and Xander are playing dungeons and dragons in the dining room. Anya was beside Xander fast asleep. The slayer was outside deep in thought and Spike was in the basement staring into the amulet.

" What is the problem love? " I asked Spike as I appeared before him.

" Nothing, I was just wondering what this thing could do. " He replied.

" I could have told you if I had time to do the research about it but I do not have the time . . . it seems we are always out of time nowadays . . .it always seems to slip away. " I told him with a little laugh.

" Sere . . . about " He began.

" About tomorrow? Don't worry about it, I have everything planned out. First I will make sure that Willow does not go evil on us and then I will help you with the fight below . . . finish the First and then both of us could leave this place! " I quickly spoke.

" No Sere! . . . what I meant to say was . . . "

" Shhh! . . . Do not say anything. Keep it and tell me all about it after our fight tomorrow. I would like to have something to look forward to. And anyway the only thing that matters now is here . . . It is you that matters most . . . your presence is all I need. " I whispered as I placed my right finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

Spike gently held my right hand, kissed it softly . . . kissed me on the right cheek . . . lips and then pulled me into a hug.

" You are my everything Sere . . . You are the only one I always think about these past few days . . . you should know this, back there when Angel and Buffy were kissing . . . I was not bothered, not one little bit. Because during that time back there, I finally realized that my love for Buffy isn't real, It was just a mere infatuation! I was just infatuated with her strength and courage. I also realize that it is you! You are my soul-mate . . . you are my love . . . you are my life. And no matter what others or the First may say, I will never doubt my love for you! "

I was speechless. His words were so beautiful that I was at a loss of words. So I did the next best thing. I hugged him as tightly as I can.

I wanted to stay in this position forever, but Buffy was coming to the basement. I had to leave.

" Buffy's coming . . . I have to go."

" Do you really have too? Can you just stay a little longer or better yet can you do something that she does not come here? " He asked.

" Yes I have to . . . there is one more thing that I have to do before tomorrow comes . . . But this I tell you, I will be surely seeing you tomorrow . . . . I may not know what that amulet is or how it works but what I know is that it has great powers . . . don't ask me how to activate it . . . I guess its up to you to find out. " I replied

Stepping back, I felt that something was missing, I felt incomplete. But I had to be strong.

" I love you Spike . . . forever! " I then kissed him on the lips.

" I love you too Sere! "

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

Returning home, I took in a deep breath and braced myself . . . I then quickly opened the door to my guestroom.

" How dare you lock me in that room!!! "

" But I made sure you are well fed and that you are kept occupied and that all your needs are met. " I retorted.

" That's not the point . . . you have kept me in the room for days even though you know that I could have helped you! "

" That's the reason why I kept you in there! . . . You are my best-friend Endy . . . I hate that something would happen to you. I hate that something would happen to you . . . my sisters have already sacrificed themselves to give me powers and I don't want you to do the same . . . I would not know what I will do if I were to loose you! "

" But no matter how much you deny it Sere, you know that in order for you to defeat the First, you have to have my powers . . . and besides you now have Spike! " Endy spoke softly.

" But! " I began.

" No buts . . . I would not hear another word about it. Just come here and give me a hug and let's get this over it. "

Tears started streaming out of my eyes as I hugged Endy with all my might. Endy then turned into the black orb . . . burst into black rays which then entered me . . . I then fell to my knees crying.

I had felt I have lost everything . . . my sisters are gone and now my best-friend too! And even though they are all literally within me . . . I miss their presence . . . their nags and their constant interference in my love life . . . now more than ever and because of this . . . we should win . . . I will not let the sacrifice of my family be for nothing.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

I watched the sunrise today . . . something deep down inside told me to watch this miracle of nature . . . I guess I should get ready!

I met up with Buffy and the others as they were entering Sunnydale.

' _Spike, I am here . . . see you later down below and please do be careful! '_ I telepathically told Spike.

' _Be careful too my love! '_ He replied.

Spike, faith and the Potentials went direct down to the seal . . . Kennedy is now on her way to Wood's office to set up all the needed things for Willow. The rest of the bang decided to go in pairs . . . Giles and Woods, Dawn and Xander, Anya and Andrew . . . Giles and Woods would be guarding the lounge, Dawn and Xander the atrium and finally Anya and Andrew the north hall. With everyone having received their final instructions, they got together and talked of frivolous things like what they would do after the fight, where they would go . . . No good-byes were said . . . It was too painful to think that maybe one of them may never be seen again.

I stood watch over Giles, Buffy, Willow and Xander as they were talking . . . I wish that I had time to kiss Spike . . . I don't know why I want to . . . but all I know is that I want to . . . One by one they went to their respective positions . . . I followed Willow. Watching Willow prepare herself, I too prepared myself. But I was wishing I were down at the seal with Spike; Buffy, Faith and the potentials were going to use their bloods to open the seal. I wanted to be there to help but I cannot leave Willow . . . I am here to help her but . . . there is always a but . . . I cannot help Willow until she calls out for help.

Surrounded by lit candles Willow placed her hands on the axe and began her spell but it doesn't seem to be working . . . then I hear her say . . .

" Goddess! "

That's my cue . . . I then placed my hands over hers and chanted the same words as she was chanting. And then it happened! All around the world, all the would be slayers finally became slayers . . . and to prevent Willow form going evil . . . I should myself to her, used my healing powers and gave her some of my white magic thus turning her hair to white and giving her a white aura.

" Do not be afraid Willow. I am here! You will not turn evil! "

" Are you a goddess? " She asked.

" You can say that . . . For your courage Willow . . . I give you this gift . . . you will never return to the dark side for as long as you will use your magic for good! Now I have to go and help the others, you have done your share in this fight and now its my turn to do mine. I will do my best to make sure your friends will come out alive . . . farewell dear Willow and good luck. "

Willow's smile was enough for me to know that what I said and did was the right thing.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

I quickly made my way down to hell . . . they could not stop over a million ubervamps. While Spike, Buffy, Faith and the potentials now turned slayers fought above on the ledge, I am fighting below. There is no need for me to be invisible anymore, so this time I made sure that I could be seen. I tried my best to make sure to kill as much ubervamps as possible. I used both my physical and magical abilities I still could not control the amount of ubervamps going up. There are so many of them . . . so many! And even with my help and the new found slayer strength, there were still casualties. Even Buffy got stabbed. After which the First appeared to taunt her . . . So that's where that vile of the earth is now. If It will only show its non-corporeal face to me then It will surely get the beating of the century through magical means of course.

The onslaught of ubervamps were too much that plenty were now able to go up . . . it is now up to people above to stop them . . . I just hope they can handle them. Not long after, thank the gods . . . Buffy was able to stand up and fight again.

" Well! Well! Well! . . . I see that you are here and not hiding behind your invisibility spells! " The first spoke to me.

" And its good that you finally had the courage to face me because this is you end . . . I am here to destroy you! " I snapped.

" Do you think your measly powers could defeat me? "

" Why you! . . . solar lumina! " I shouted out a spell.

A ray of light as bright as the sun came forth from my fingers tips towards the First. But after the light has faded . . .

" Hahahhaha. . . was that your best? It's a shame that your sisters and best-friend sacrificed their lives just to give you their powers and that's all that you can do! You have failed them Serenity! And you will fail your beloved Spike too! " It taunted.

" No . . . I will not fail them because I guarantee that you will be defeated! "

" Are you sure? Just look at you and then look at them . . . they are dropping like flies, hahahah!!! "

At that moment, Spikes amulet began to activate. It blasts a beam of light to the roof, creating a huge hole where the sun's light could easily enter. Using Spike as a catalyst, it then started to spread light all over. Because of this the First was distracted and I was able to use this to my advantage. I quickly made a magical dome around us, a magical dome that was so powerful that nothing could go in or out even the spell caster.

" You are foolish Serenity . . . if I die, you will die along with me. What will happen to your beloved if you die, what will he think? "

" Spike will understand why I did this . . . because if he were in my position he would surely do the same. "

" Do you think that I will die . . . You will be the one who will die first and then I can escape from this place! "

" No you are not . . . as long as I still breath you will never get out and you will surely perish! "

The ground then shakes and rumbles and the roof begins to fall. Faith and the others started to run out . . . Up above fierce fighting rages on . . . Woods is gravely injured and Anya . . Anya at first was scared of fighting but in the end she was able to gather her courage. She fought bravely and she died fighting . . . she was saving Andrew from a ubervamp that she did not notice a Bringer behind her. It slashed her! . . A tear fell from my eye when I felt her life force leave.

Buffy was the last one to leave the place. She stayed behind. She wanted to help Spike but he would not accept it, he said that it was now his time and that she should go. But before Buffy left, she told Spike that she loved him. But Spike replied that the truth is that she does not really love him. She then leaves.

' _Sere? You there? ' _Spike telepathically calls out.

' _I am here Spike . . . sorry if I was not able to help you up there, I am kind of occupied here . . . I have the First trapped with my magic . . . It cannot escape! '_ I responded telepathically.

' _Do not worry about it love . . . I guess this is it! '_

' _I guess it is . . . you are now officially a hero! '_

' _You trying to be funny love? '_

' _So what if I am? What are you going to do about it? '_

' _Nothing! '_

' _Good! ' _

_' Sere, last night I wanted to ask you something but you would not let me speak, I know this is not a good time to ask you . . . but it would make me feel better to know your answer. . . . . Sere you would make me the happiest man on earth if you would agree to become my wife. '_

_' Ohh Spike . . . I would love to be your wife! I have waited for this for a long time now, spending my life with you for the rest of my life is the best thing that could happen to me . . my dreams are finally fulfilled . . .I have your love and now I will be your wife! '_ Tears had started streaming down my face, they were tears of joy and sadness, my emotions were mixed up.

' _I love you Sere . . . now and forever! '_

' _I love you too Spike . . . always! '_ As I spoke those word, the silver crystal . . . the core essence of my being . . . came out of my body . . . it was emitting a very bright light which made the First shrink back.

Spike starts to burn as the intensity of the sun's light increases, so too is my crystal. Its light became blinding even I had to shut my eyes. And with a shout, Spike turns to dust as I put all my powers into the crystal . . . then the brightest light the world ever experienced engulfs the whole area.

Outside Wood, even though was severely wounded and his hanging onto life, managed to drive the bus out of Sunnydale thus saving all who were in it. . . . Thank god they are all safe!

Now I am truly alone . . . my sisters and best-friend are gone . . . now so is my love . . . as I slowly feel my life slip away, I know that our sacrifice was not in vain. We are the reason why the people of earth still lives . . . Now I can finally rest . . . It is just sad that I could not live the peaceful life me and Spike had planned but at least I was able to experience his love. I am also disappointed that I will not get the chance to be able to fulfill my promise to Angel, I hope he will forgive me . . . I love you Spike! I love you with all my heart! And with my last breath, I slowly close my eyes and smiled . . . then Sunnydale crumbles down.

Now, Sunnydale is no more but a large crater. Woods dies and the rest of the gang will now have to face a very hard task ahead . . . How they would pick up the lives that they had left behind and start living as normal individuals.

**POLL**: If you would like a happy ending please indicate **happy ending** when you review . . . if you like this ending then write **OK ending** when you review.

That's it . . . the last chapter, nine pages long . . . I will also be revising all the previous chapters. Hope you like my story and please don't forget to review.

And to all my reviewers a million thanks to all . . . you are the best!!!!! Til next time . . . .

Sulianna


	18. A New Beginning?

**A.N. **

Thanks Especially to: **Furie, Lunar Elf, Seren Lunar Echo, Demonkitty2007, Black Mage of Darkness, koldy** and **Celtic Glory**. These are the people who reviewed my last chapter and to everyone who have reviewed my story . . . just to let you know while doing this last chapter, I was crying because I am greatly moved that many of you liked my story. Hope this ending will meet to your satisfaction:

**Epilogue: A New Beginning????**

I never believed in the stories that when you die you will see a light and that everything around you is white. But if you ask me now! Well I will say that its true 'coz it is! After I had said my good-byes, if you could call them that, everything went black . . .which is typical if you would think about it . . . dying . . . black . . . they go together right? Well anyway lets continue . . . as I was saying, everything went black then something caught my sight, I could not explain it how a dead person could see but I saw something in the distant. It was like a speck of light . . . I felt being pulled to this speck so I made my way to it. As I got nearer, the light became brighter, stronger and bigger. And as I got to the light, I find myself in this place . . . this pristine white place . . . everything is white . . . there were no walls, no sights not even a single sound. I kept wondering what am I to do in this place? Where am I? Am I doomed to stay here for eternity? What did I do to deserve this? I just could not stand the eerie silence anymore so I tried using my magic but it did not work anymore so I ran but everywhere I went was just the same. I would go crazy if I spend another minute here! I was about to scream my lungs out when I heard laughter . . . someone was laughing . . . it was a child's laugh, so using my ear as a guide I followed the sound. Now its not only one child that was laughing it sounded like there were more and the laughter was the kind you hear when children are playing and having fun. It was difficult looking for the source of the laughter but my persistence finally paid off. I finally found the source . . . a big flat-screen tv showing a picture of kids playing! What the hell is a tv doing in this place? Will it be used to show me what I did when I was living? Some sort of high tech version of my memories where-in one will just rewind and fast-forward the events in my life especially those events where I was bad! This could be a long movie if it were the case. Anyway I don't think any type of questioning would occur so I would just make use of my time and enjoy watching the kids play. I always enjoy watching children play because of their innocence you could see their real emotions when they play.

I was bored sitting and watching the tv, it had seemed that ages had already passed by. As I got up to leave, I felt invisible hands restrain me. As the hands slowly materialize, I could see it was them! . . . . Rei, Ami, Mako and Mina.

" My sisters! You are here! " I exclaimed as I proceeded to hug each one.

" Its also good to see you Serenity " They chorused..

" Did you enjoy watching? " Rei asked.

" At first, then it started to get boring watching all these happy people. " I replied.

" What am I watching anyway? " I asked.

" It is earth, you just seen what you did for earth! See everyone is safe and happy " Ami replied.

" You did good Sere! " Mako and Mina chimed.

I was enjoying talking with my sisters when I remembered that I did not have any clue as to where I am.

" Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is Spike? " I rapidly blurted out these questions.

" You are what we call limbo. " Mako replied.

" You are here to receive your judgement. " Mina added.

"As for Spike, we cannot answer that question. " Ami spoke this time.

" We cannot answer you question about Spike because the elders prohibited us from telling you. " Rei explained before I had even asked the question.

" The elders? "

" Yes. The elders, we are to bring you to them now. " Rei answered.

" Ok, lead the way! " I replied.

We walked for what seemed like hours; no words were exchanged among us. But many questions were in my head. What could the elders want from me? Was the biggest question on my mind. But I would not be worrying about that any longer because, I can ask them myself, for sitting in front me now is the whole council of elders and some god-like beings.

" Come child and stand in the middle! "

My brow creased when I heard one elder called me child. I am no longer a child! But comparing my age with them, well I guess I am still a child to their standards. So I took a deep breath and walked to the middle of a star, which had magically appeared, on the floor.

" We know that you have lots on questions on your mind dear child, but before you ask them here us first. " Another elder spoke up.

" You were created to protect our people . . . but you have failed in more than one occasion Serenity. . . But you have redeemed yourself from these mistakes over the time. "

" You had the choice before to be with your sisters and us, but you declined because of your love of this vampire, which you know that it is prohibited. You stayed on with the mortals, hiding in the shadows while following the vampire called Spike. You have constantly disobeyed us in this matter Serenity and for this you should be punished! "

" But even though you have done all these, we still appreciate the things you had done. You did not forget your duty to defend the innocent and even though you could have stayed away from this recent fight, you chose to stay. Whatever your reason for fighting in this battle, we would not delve into it. The only thing is that you gave up your life to save humanity. "

" For years we have met to decide on your faith Serenity, and for years we have debated on what to do with you. But now we have finally agreed on something. "

" Wait before you . . . " I started to speak up.

" Silence! Our decision is final, Serenity! Nothing you will say or do will change our minds! "

I was stunned! I have met the elders many time before but they were never this strict. I am now surely in trouble. But whatever may happen I just wish they could grant me one request . . . to be able to see Spike for the last time.

" The council and the gods have made a decision. We have decided that because you have disobeyed us by pursuing this prohibited relationship with the vampire . . . we will send you back to earth. Just like Angelus you would have to prove yourself worthy before you will be able to join your sisters and family. You will aid Angelus in L.A. and in other places that might require your abilities. You will still posses the powers you have. Be glad that this is the only punished upon you Serenity. "

I was speechless. I did not know what to say anymore. I could not believe what had just happened.

" And before we conclude this council, we have one more thing to add. The council have also decided that the vampire called Spike be returned to earth and redeem himself from his mistakes. He will be needing a guide and a sort of watcher to make sure he will not go astray. So we have also decided to appoint you as his watcher. And so the council has spoken! "

I could not believe it! Did I just hear what I heard? They are sending me back with Spike? They might call this punishment but for me its more like a reward!

After the council left, my sisters came to give me hugs and wish me luck. For the first time I see them happy for me! They have finally accepted Spike and for that I am very happy. Endymion too was there to wish me luck and to tell me that whenever I am finished with my work on earth, he will be the first one to meet me. Endy is very sweet, I am lucky to have him as a best-friend even though he is a demon.

The goodbye now was both happy and sad. Tears of sadness and happiness fell from our eyes. Parting ways is such a sad event, but I still have a smile on my face because I know I will be joining my sisters, family and best-friend in the future.

**SSSBBBSSSBBBSSS**

I was the first one out of the rubble and I frantically began searching for Spike.

I searched for hours for him but, because with the enormous rubble I was not able to locate his last known place. I now begin to doubt whether or not the elders were telling the truth. I began to loose hope, when I heard some noise behind me. That's when I noticed some of the rubble moving then a hand reaches out. I immediately knew that it was Spike. Grabbing hold of his hand with my right hand, I used my left hand to start digging. Soon after, I got Spike out of it. When I was sure that he was ok, I gave him a hug and a soul-shattering kiss.

After the kiss, I gave s sly smile, I always feel good after I leave a man dazed after a kiss. With him still dazed, I then popped some questions.

" So when and where are we going to have our wedding? And when can I get my engagement ring? "

A. N.

I hope you like this ending . . . sorry it took a long time to post it but I was busy with my work. Thanks to everyone who supported me in my story. Will be updating and revising the other chapters later. Hope you will like them. Take care to everyone. And thanks once again.

Sulianna


End file.
